I've Gone Crazy
by DaBlackVegeta
Summary: Misty thinks Ash is annoying now? Wait until finds herself living under the same roof as her. Get your mallets ready!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon**

Chapter one: The idiot returns

_It was purely romantic. The sun setting on the sandy beaches as we sat there leaning on one another, I couldn't have asked for a more perfect setting. "This is amazing," my lover whispered in my ear as his hand squeezed mine tighter. "Isn't it Misty?" I smile back at my dream boyfriend, so perfect in every way immaginable. His beautiful raven hair, those lustful brown eyes, that ever-so-amazing tan well toned body of his. "Yes," I tell him. He cups my face in his hand and turns me toward him, staring deeply into my eyes he whispers those strong words every girl wants to hear from their dream boy "I love you, Misty Waterflower." My smile grows warmer as I tell him "I love you too, As-" _

BRRRIIIIIIINNNNNGGG! Slam!

Cerulean gym leader Misty Waterflower sat up in her bed in an akward postion. She looked as if she woke from the worst dream ever, her eyes were baggy, her normall beautiful orange hair was ruffled and looked like a screwed up broom, and she was glaring daggers at the wall.

"What a horrible nightmare." She spoke remembering that occurred in her mind.

"Ahh it feels good to be home," Soon to be Pokemon world master Ash Ketchum spoke as he arrived in his home town of Pallet. "I know you're glad to be home buddy." He, of course, was speaking to his lifelong companion Pikachu.

"Pika!" the yellow mouse exclaimed happily jumping on his shoulder.

"Well I guess I should hurry," Ash told Pikachu. "Mom said she'd have lunch ready whenever I got back, of course that was two years ago but even so!" The eager teen ran down the hill towards the house he'd left a long time ago.

"Mom!" Ash called opening the door. "I'm home! Where's lunch?"

"Ash? Oh my baby's back!" his mother, Delia Ketchum, said running to hug her son. Ash gave his mother a hug and sniffed the air, he definitley smelled something cooking. "Sorry about lunch dear," Delia said. "I didn't really know when you were gonna show back up, luckily it'll be ready soon. Until then go unpack upstairs, oh it's been so long since I've seen you and must I say you're looking more like a man." Indeed that was true, Ash used to be a pretty short and wimpy looking kid. But all that changed after nearly 6 years of pokemon training, and growing up helped out. But this was the first time Delia had seen her son look like this, he had gone on journeys plenty of times and came back looking not all that different but this one was longer than than the others and it was showing on her boy's face. Ash smiled at his mother, words could not even describe how much he missed her. Yep, even at age 16 he was still a momma's boy. Ash opened his door and sniffed his room, it smelled of dirty socks and underwear, just like he left it.

"Ahh," he sighed as he and Pikachu flopped on his bed. "Feels so good to get in a bed, isn't that right?"

"Pika pi!"

Ash looked out of the corner of his eye and noticed a picture frame on his dresser, he grabbed the frame and stared at it. It was a picture of him and his friends during his first ever journey, he stood in the middle between his two best friends Brock Slate and Misty Waterflower. _Misty,_ he found himself thinking. _I haven't seen her in a good two years or so, I wonder how she's been?_ He thought back to the day she left, though it was a long time ago he remembered it like it just happened. That day he cried as he said farewell to his friends for what seemed like forever, eventually Brock continued travelling with him later but eventually he had to return to Pewter City leaving Ash to travel alone. The last time he saw Misty, though, was when he and Pikachu visited Cerulean on business related things, they ran into her while they were at the park playing with her pokemon.

"She seemed different," Ash said to himself. "I mean yeah she did mature physically a tad bit, but she didn't seem like the same old Mist. She seemed…..sad."

"Pika?" Pikachu asked cocking his head sideways.

"Mabey I should pay her a visit," Ash told Pikachu. "I know you wanna see her again."

"Chu!" Pikachu cheered. Ash chuckled and he pet his pokemon.

"Ash lunch is ready if you want some!"

Immediately the teen bolted downstairs as he found himself scarfing down pretty much all that was on the table.

"No! Torchic!" a young boy cried as his pokemon was blasted back.

"Torchic is unable to continue! Victory goes to gym leader Misty Waterflower!" the ref announced. The young boy sighed in defeat as he returned his pokemon to its rightful pokeball.

"You put up a good fight," Misty told him patting his shoulder. "But you can't go charging into a water pokemon expert's gym with all fire types."

"Yeah I guess you're right," the boy said as he left the gym. "I'll be back soon, and next time I'll defeat you!" Misty nodded and sighed in relief while she plopped down on the couch letting her head fall back.

"I can't do this anymore," she sighed. "That's like the tenth challenger today, stupid kids can't give me a break." She glanced at her TV and noticed a picture frame on top of it, it was an old picture of her and her friend during their traveling days. The picture was of Ash her herself, Ash had his arms around her waist grinning while Misty was laughing and trying to break free. _Man those were good times,_ Misty thought, _I wonder what that idiot's up to now?_ Her smile then slowly turned into a scowl. _Probably with his girlfriend May, she thought bitterly, Or Dawn, I don't really care what those bimbos names are. _

"Wait a minute," she said to herself. "Why do I care who he dates? I don't. He can go screw whoever he wants, that jerk can't even call or write his supposedly best friend so why should I care what he's up to?"

She slammed the picture back on the TV as one of her older sisters, Violet, called her name. "Misty!" she called. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine!" She yelled back.

"Okay, calm down hot head." Violet said back. "I just wanted to tell you someone's on the phone for you." Misty rolled her eyes and headed into the kitchen to get the phone.

"What?" she growled.

"Ouch Misty," came a familiar voice. "What's got you so riled up today?" Immediately she recognized the voice as Brock's.

"Hey," she said sounding a little less cranky. She switched it to video as Brock's face appeared on the screen.

"Whoa, someone's looking pissed." Brock laughed. "Sister's giving you a hard time?"

"Not this time," Misty said. "In fact it's totally unrelated to those three sluts."

"We heard that!" came the voice of her other sister Lily.

"I don't care!" Misty called back. "Anyways yeah it's something else." Brock broke out into a grin.

"It's got to do with Ash huh?" he asked. Misty's face turned red as she turned her head.

"S-So what if it does?" she asked. "It's not like I care if he doesn't wanna speak to me anymore, because I don't really give a shit about the guy." Brock went from grinning to full on laughing.

"What's so funny?" the hothead asked about ready to punch the screen.

"I'm sorry," Brock laughed. "It's just that even after all these years you're still so easy to read."

"What do you mean by that?" Misty asked temper beginning to rise.

"Nothing," Brock replied. "Anyways I don't know why you're so mad, he hasn't talked to me in forever either since our last journey. Of course with you it would be different though." Misty gave him another glare but decided against interrorgatting him and sighed.

"I know, but…." she said. "I mean he's my best friend and I would like to hear how he's doing and all, hell I'm not even sure if he's alive anymore, then again with everything he's done he probably doesn't even remember me."

"Not true," Brock said. "Last time I was with the guy he talked about you all the time, always telling everyone about the adventures you two had, always comparing his friends, which happen to be girls, to your standards. Of course he did tell everyone how scrawny you were and how your chest will never fill out."

"He said WHAT?"

"Chill out Misty," Brock laughed. "Obviously as far as I can see he really hasn't seem you lately has he." Misty gave the pervert a look.

"What? I'm trying to make a point. What I'm trying to say is if I didn't know any better I'd say he might have a little crush on you."

"W-Wha?" Misty asked. "Come on now, this is Ash we're talking about. The guy thinks having a crush on someone is like some kind of pokemon training strategy."

Both trainers had to laugh at the very true statement. "Anyway I'm sure he's just extremely busy, he's probably gonna call you any second now." Brock told her.

"Doubt it, but anyways how've you been?" Misty asked. "Still in Pewter City?"

Brock shook his head. "I decided to stay in Goldenrod for a bit, there's…ahem….someone who wanted me to."

Misty gave him a look. "What? This one actually hit on me…..I think." Brock said. Misty started laughing making Brock's face heat up. "I'm serious!" That only made her laugh harder, until she heard a voice in the backround.

"Brooock…." What appeared to be a woman's voice called/moaned. "Are you done yet? I'm starting to get chilly in here."

Misty gave the pokemon breeder and sly smile. "Seems like you're having fun," she said.

"U-Uh…..bzzzt!" Brock said making nosies. "Bzzz…I can't-Bzzzzz-hear-bzzzz-I think the connections down-bzzzz…." The screen turned off sending Misty into fits of laughter.

"That guy," she sighed.

She was glad that Brock hadn't changed at all, it made her think back to all those years ago and how great they were. "Hmm, I wonder if Ash really did talk about me that much….." she sighed staring blankly out her window. "Not that I care." She added quickly.

"Alrighty time for some good old fashioned training!" Ash cheered as he tossed all the pokeballs out of his bag letting his many pokemon free.

"Umm Ash?" An elderly man said worringly. "I'm all for your enthusiam but I don't think it's wise to let ALL your pokemon out in the open."

"Why not Professor Oak? They get along just fine." Ash said.

"Sure they do, if you call THAT getting along." Prof. Oak said pointing to the scene behind Ash.

Ash turned around to see his Infernape, Quilava and Charizard shooting fire at one another. His Ceptile and Bayleef appeared to be arguing verbally and his Snorlax was sitting on at least ten of his other pokemon as it lay there fast asleep. Ash sweatdropped.

"I guess it's been a while since they've all be out together," he said.

"Pika chu!" Pikachu agreed.

"Charizard!" Ash yelled running to the enormus red dragon. "I thought we talked about this on the way over here! No arguing with Infernape!"

Charizard gave his 'master' a glare before shooting fire at him. Bayleef saw this and attacked Charizard with her vine whips, they smacked Charizard's face completely enraging him and sending him into a blazing rage. Literally.

"Ash! Control your Charizard now!" Prof. Oak cried. "Before he destroys my entire house!"

"R-Right," Ash said. "Pikachu!"

"Pika!" Pikachu nodded leaping into the air and landing on the angry beasts back. "Pika!" he screamed at Charizard. Charizard tried shaking the tiny mouse of his back but Pikachu held on tight. "Pika pi!"

"Alright Charizard," Ash sighed. "I wanted to refrain from doing this. Pikachu use thunderbolt!"

"Pikaaaaaaaa chuuuuuuuuuuu!" the mouse yelled as he shocked the crazy dragon into submission.

"That's better," Prof. Oak said. "I thought you sent him away to control all of this."

"Sorry, he only acts out when he's cranky." Ash said. "Also he doesn't like Infernape all that much, I don't quite know why though."

The fiery monkey pokemon shrugged as it picked up Charizard on its shoulder and took him somewhere where he could rest up. "My God Ash," Prof. Oak said. "I almost forgot how lively it gets around here when you return, I think I'm getting too old for this." Ash just smiled sheepishly. "Anyway, I need you to do something for me." Prof. Oak told him.

"Yeah?"

"Well there's this pokemon someone found washed up on the beach, reports said it kind of looked like a pikachu. Only instead of yellow it's black and it doesn't have the same tail, Gary was supposed to go pick it up but you know him."

"Do I," Ash said rolling his eyes. "So where am I supposed to pick up this Pokemon?"

"Huh? Oh that," Prof. Oak said. "It's in Cerulean."

Ash flinched. "C-Cerulean?" he asked mouth dry.

"Yeah, is that a problem?" Prof. Oak asked.

"No….no not at all," Ash said. "Well….better get going, tell my mom I'll be back in a few hours."

"Hours? How're going to get there?" Prof. Oak asked.

"Oh that, well I have my sources." Ash said smiling broadly.

Misty sighed deeply as she walked down the streets of her home city. She'd decided that staying in the house for longer than 2 hours with the 'Sensational Sisters' would probably get her a murder charge. She'd been just strolling around for what seemed like hours, but after checking her cellphone it turned out to be only 10 minutes, finally she got tired and decided it was time to get back home. Once she got there she called out for her sisters and they didn't answer meaning they were probably off doing God knows what with God knows who. She sighed for what was probably the 50th time today and plopped on her bed in her room.

"Why am I so depressed?" she asked herself. "I've got everything I want, well mostly. I mean who cares if some dorky brat that can't grow up and always has some STUPID comments about how scrawny I am and how I don't have big boobs like some of the dumb sluts he wants, besides he hasn't seen me in two years he doesn't know how much I've matured!"

She scowled at her stuffed animal, which she named Ash by the way, and then looked over at a mirror. She couldn't help but stare at her chest, in truth she always did get picked on by Ash and even Brock for not having boobs like every other girl they've met on before. But sometime around age 16 she grew up, and a lot at that. She went from a 32B to 34D. For some unknown reason Misty found herself poking her…puppies softly, she removed her top and bra and stared cupped them as if she were trying to analyze them.

"They're not small…." She said to herself. "I don't know what Ash was talking about. Ugh! There I go again, I swear I can't get that jerk off my mind. If I didn't know any better I'd say I actually l-" BLAM! Something, or rather someone, crashed right through her window and landed hard against the walls.

"Holy shit!" she screamed quickly throwing her shirt back on and turning to whatever slammed into her house. It appeared to be three people, or rather two pokemon and one extremely attractive male. _Well hello there,_ Misty thought. Can you blame her? She's almost 18 and her last relationship was a good two years ago, she was starting to get rather lonely. Besides like she said, he was amazingly cute.

"Ow? Sorry about that," the male said. "My Salamence isn't all that smart, I told him to land not dive in." He then looked up at the person's house he intruded, the first thing he noticed was that he had barged into a girl's room so he probably wouldn't be walking away without some time of injury. The second thing he noticed was the hair. Not too many people he knew had orange hair, in fact he only knew one and she lived all the way in…Cerulean.

"M-Mi…." Was all the boy could said. "M-Mis…." Misty arched an eyebrow at the boy.

"You alright?" she asked the increasingly attractive male. "You need me to get you anything? I can lend a hand." _Or a mouth, or whatever he needs heh heh._

The boy was then snapped out of his trance. "What the? Since when did Misty Waterflower offer to help me?" he asked.

"Eh? You know me?" Misty asked.

The boy gave her a fake hurt look. "Why Misty, how could you?" he asked dramactically. "You don't even remember? After everything we've been through?"

"Sorry but I would remember someone as cute as you," Misty blurted out knowing the boy was just kidding, but in all truth she didn't recognize him in the least, that is until a certain yellow pokemon appeared from behind him.

"Pika pi!" Pikachu cheered jumping into Misty's arms.

"W-Wait a second," Misty said looking at the Pikachu then back at his owner, then back at the Pikachu. "Oh. God no."

"Hey Mist," Ash said grinning broadly at the gym leader. "Long time no see."

"A-Ash…."

**A/N: That's the first chapter of my very first Pokemon fanfic, hopefully you like it but the only way I'll know for sure is if you review. So go and do that willya?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two: A day spent well**

"A-Ash….."

"Hey Mist," Ash said smiling warmly as Misty advanced toward him. "It's been a long time."

Misty still had a shocked expression as she looked up at Ash fondly putting her hand on his cheek. "Is it really you?" she asked. Ash smiled, then felt a sharp pain in his gut causing him to double over.

"The fuck Mist?" Apparently she'd punched him in his stomach.

"What the hell is wrong with you coming into my room like that? You broke my window and dented my wall!" Misty screamed.

"Asshole," Ash grumbled. "I told you it was Salamence's fault you-"

Misty then punched him hard in the nose. "And where the fuck have _you _been? I haven't seen you in two years and that wasn't even a long visit!"

"I dink you broked my nose." Ash said not even listening to her. She prepared for another attack when Ash quickly backed away from her. "Hey hey hey!" he said. "No more hitting! Jesus Mist and here I thought you'd changed in these two years."

He looked at the female before him up and down still not believing it was Misty, last time he saw her she didn't look like such a…..a _girl. _Misty still glared at her former traveling companion thinking there was no way this was Ash Ketchum, well mabey this was his brain but definitley not his body. Not the same Ash that eats and sleeps like a Snorlax. There was just no way, and yet she somehow believed this was really him. It was then she realized what she'd said earlier causing her face to go red. _Dammit! _She thought. _I-I called him cute….out loud! _

"Hm, this isn't how I expected our reuion to go," Ash said stepping closer to Misty. "Are you okay? Your face is all red, you got a fever?" Immediately Misty's expression went from embarrassed to annoyed. Yep, this was defintley Ash.

"Yeah." Misty spat still giving him the glare.

"Great, now how's about a hug for your best friend?" Ash asked opening his arms.

"Ohhh," she said putting her hands on her hips. "So I'm your best friend _now_ eh?" Ash gave her a confused look and opened his mouth to say something but Misty continued "Because usually a best friend lets people know their _alive _you know, I'm just saying. And since you didn't bother to call or even write for God's sake I was under the impression that we weren't friends anymore." She turned away from him with her arms crossed. _Aw man not ten minutes and she's already mad at me, _Ash thought.

"Listen Misty I was really busy," Ash said. "What with my travel's and Dawn's contests and-"

"Oh so _Dawn _it is," Misty said. "Guess that's your new girl best friend seeing as she's getting your full attention."

"Mist come on-"

"No no," Misty said. "I understand completely." Ash groaned loudly letting his head fall back as Misty began walking out of her room.

"Misty! Misty come on!" Ash called chasing after her.

"Why are you following me?" Misty asked irritated. "Why don't you go back wherever you was with _Dawn._"

Misty tried to shake him by walking to the kitchen, though in hindsight that's probably where he wanted to go anyway, but couldn't because she felt two strong arms wrap around her waist. "A-Ash?" Misty said. "What're you-"

"Misty," Ash said sternly turning her around. He had the most serious look in his eye. "No one could ever replace you. Sure Dawn is a lot nicer, and just a little bit cuter, than you but she and I haven't been through as much as you and I, Misty you're my _best _friend. I missed you and I'm sorry if I didn't let you know that." Misty, while still a bit peeved, sighed knowing she couldn't stay mad at the raven headed idiot. She was that weak.

"You are such a dumbass," Misty said giving him a smile. "But I missed you too."

"Now that's the Misty I know," he said hugging her harder.

"So you got a Salamence now," Misty said as they sat on her bed catching up.

Ash nodded. "I found him about a month ago trying to steal my food," Ash explained. "Turns out his trainer abandoned him because….well because he isn't the smartest pokemon in the world. Anyways I offered to become his new trainer, he didn't trust me for a while but he came around eventually."

Ash petted the big dragon-like pokemon as he growled "Saaaa." Misty smiled at Ash, even now he's still has a bleeding heart for pokemon.

"So Mist," Ash said. "I guess you've been doing well, and you took my advice and started eating more. Looks like I can't call you scrawny anymore what with those babes you've got right here." His eyes were, of course, staring directly at her chest. The next thing Ash knew he had a huge knot on the side of his head as Misty held a mallet in her hand. "I see you still have that," Ash laughed.

"Yeah, and unless you wanna see it again I suggest you refrain from talking about me." Misty growled.

"I wasn't talking about you," Ash told her. "I was talking about those beautiful, succulant, perfect, ample, round, soft-" Ash was interrtuped by the mallet once again colliding with his skull.

"Jeez!" Misty exclaimed folding her arms over her chest. "What happened to good ol' dense Ash? When did you get all perverted on me?"

Ash grinned at her slyly. "My friend," he said. "That Ash died a long time ago, when you've basically grown up with a perverted older brother figure you tend to learn a few things. Of course even Brock says he made a mistake taking me under his wing."

"So you're a pervert now?" Misty asked eyeing him.

"Not quite," Ash said. "I'm just a….physical observer." Ash continued 'physcially observing' Misty's body earning a glare from her.

"Well if you don't quit observing me I'll physically bash your head in!" Misty growled. She didn't know what was worse, Ash being a pervert or Ash being dense as a rock.

"Okay okay," Ash said stealing one last look. "Anyways as much fun as it's been seeing you, and I mean that, Mist I actually came here for offical business."

"Oh? What kind?" Misty asked.

"Well Prof. Oak wanted me to go get this apparentley new pokemon that washed up on the beaches around here," Ash explained. "I'm supposed to go to the pokemon center and pick it up."

"A new pokemon?" Misty asked. "This is something I gotta see. Mind if a tag along?"

"I wasn't planning on you not," Ash said grinning. "In fact you should come back to Pallet with me, I'm sure mom would be glad to see you afte so long. Have you ever rode a Salamence before?"

"Not that I know of," Misty answered.

"Then you're in for a surprise! That isn't a problem is it Sala…" Ash trailed off when he saw what his Salamence was doing, it apparently was having a staring contest with Misty's stuffed animal. This caused both Ash and Misty to sweat drop. Once they tore Salamence, who was getting frustrated because it was losing, from it's contest Ash and Misty quickly walked down toward the pokemon center.

"Pikachu keep Salamence company," Ash said when they reached said center, he received a perky "Pika!" from his friend. The two trainers entered a building and immediately met by a Nurse Joy.

"Hello sir," she greeted. "How may I help you?"

"Um, I'm on an errand for Prof. Oak," Ash explained. "He asked me to come pick up a pokemon."

"Ah, you must be Ash Ketchum," Nurse Joy said. "Come with me."

She led Ash and Misty down the hall to one of the medical rooms, she openened the door revealing a pokemon lying in bed staring at the ceiling. It was as Prof. Oak described it, black with golden rings around it's wrists, ankles and ears. It's tail was long and whip-like and it had big yellow eyes that soon turned to Ash.

"She was found by a trainer a few weeks ago," Nurse Joy explained. "The trainer tried capturing her but he underestimated the pokemon's power, she nearly killed him and if it weren't for Officer Jenny passing and the fact that the pokemon was worn out it would've. Once she came too, thought, she attacked us and we were forced to restrain it."

Ash noticed that, the pokemon was chained by the wrists to the bed she was also giving them a death glare that easily read 'don't fuck with me'.

"So she's dangerous?" Misty asked.

"Quite, I think she just doesn't trust us or something." Nurse Joy said. "And I doubt she'll trust you so you might have to restrain her during your trip."

Ash walked over to the pokemon and stared at her receving a growl, when Ash didn't retreat the pokemon lashed out at him only to fall back on the bed due to being chained. "Hey," Ash said softly. "I'm not here to hurt you." He softly stroked her fur. "I just wanna be your friend. I'm Ash, what's your-" The pokemon bit down hard on Ash's hand, the trainer winced in pain but didn't retract his hand.

"Ash!" Misty said going toward him.

"Misty I got this," Ash assured her. "That's a nice bite you got there." The pokemon let Ash go and turned her head away from him. "Listen I'm just taking you somewhere where you won't have to be chained up and locked in a dark room," Ash said to her. "Don't you wanna have fun and makes some friends?" It was silent for a while. _**I don't want friends**__. _The voice startled everyone in the room as Ash peered at the pokemon.

"W-Was that you?" he asked.

_**Indeed, **_The pokemon said. _**I have the ability to speak both human language and pokemon language.**_

"Just like Meowth," Misty said absentmindedly.

"Well now we can have a conversation," Ash said cheerfully. "Now let's get you outta those chains and to Pallet."

_**If you let me out I will kill you, that's a promise, **_The pokemon said glaring at Ash. _**I may not look like much, but I once took down an Onix without getting a scratch. **_

"Wow, you are strong," Ash said. "I'm impressed, but why are you acting like such a dick?" _Ash are you trying to piss her off? _Misty thought.

_**I don't trust humans, not after what I learned of them, **_The pokemon said. _**Humans are evil, they kill and create because they are power hungry villians! **_Ash was a bit taken aback but then he smiled warmly at the pokemon.

"We're not all like that," Ash said. "I mean we're not all good, but that doesn't mean we're all bad. Plus we can change too, take my friend Misty for example. She used to be an unattractive tomboy that liked to beat me up, not to mention she was flat as a board." _I'm sooo gonna kill you, _Misty thought evilly. "But look at her now, she's attractive and….well her boobs grew but she doesn't want me talking about-" WHAM! Misty slammed her mallet right on the top of Ash's head.

"You idiot," she growled her face red shaded with scarlet.

_**Why do you want me to go with you so bad? **_The pokemon asked obviously annoyed with Ash.

"Well, my friend wanted me to pick you up," Ash said truthfully. "But once I saw how sad you looked I figured you didn't want to be here, I mean no one deserves to be unhappy like that." The pokemon looked at Ash completely shocked, she'd never met a human quite like this one.

_**Alora. **_

"Eh?" Ash asked.

_**My name. It's Alora, you asked me earlier. **_Alora explained.

"Now we're getting somewhere," Ash said. "So how's about it? If I let you come with me will you promise not to kill anyone?"

_**Fine. **_Alora said. _**I won't kill you. I make no promises for that one over there. **_She was looking directly at Misty.

"Nope, not good enough." Ash said. "You can't kill ANYONE." Alora rolled her eyes.

_**Fine whatever, damn. **_

Ash smiled and asked Nurse Joy for the key, the pinked haired woman handed him the key as he undid the chains bounding Alora.

_**Much better, **_She said rubbing her wrists. She then felt herself being lifted by Ash as she protested _**Hey, I can walk on my own you know! **_Ash ignored her as they began leaving the pokemon center.

"Alora, these are my pokemon." Ash said. "That's my pikachu, I've had him since I started training them. That right there is Salamence."

"Pika!"

"Saaa!" Alora looked at the two pokemon and nodded her head at them.

_**Exactly where are you taking me again? **_

"To my hometown, that's where your new home will be." Ash explained climbing on the Salamence. He then looked over at Misty. "Come on Mist, there's room for one more." He patted an open space for his best friend. Misty smiled and hopped on the pokemon wrapping her arms around Ash. "Salamence use fly!"

The pokemon got in it's stance as if it were preparing to fly, but then it began walking towards their destination. Again the two trainers sweatdropped. "Salamence!" Ash whined. "Come on fly! You know you can fly you've got wings damn it!"

"Pika!" Pikachu yelled at the dragon.

The pokemon continued walking noncholantly through the streets receiving stares from pedestrians. "Ash, this is embarrasing!" Misty hissed.

"Sorry Mist, he does this all the time." Ash groaned. "Everytime I say one command he does another, like when I tell him to attack he'll sleep or when I say fly he'll walk. I wonder what he does if I tell him to return to his pokebnaaaaaaaallll!" Ash was surprised as Salamence suddenly took off into the air at lightning speed, he then laughed and patted his dragon's head.

"You got me eh?" he laughed as the dragon laughed with him. Alora was silent for most of the ride, that is until Pikachu approached her.

"Pika pi!" he said.

_**Umm, nice to meet you to. **_Alora greeted back.

"Chu pika Pikapi pi chu," Pikachu said.

_**No I'm not Pikapi's new pokemon, I'm owned by no one. **_Alora explained. _**And you do realize his name is Ash right? Not Pikapi. **_

"Chuu," Pikachu said giving her the 'duh' look. Alora rolled her eyes as she began seeing the grassy plain that was Pallet Town.

"This is it Alora," Ash called. "Home sweet home."

_**Just looks like a country hick town to me, **_Alora muttered. _**And what kind of town has a burning house? Is it for preserving fire pokemon? **_

Ash laughed at this. "Burning house? What are you-"

"Ash there's a house on fire!" Misty yelled.

"What?" Ash turned to see and indeed a house was burning in flames. "Oh man this is bad," Ash said. "I wonder who's house that….wait a minute." He noticed a verrry familiar Charizard flying around said burning house with a verrry familiar Infernape on its back.

"Oh….shit…." Ash's eyes were wide open. "That's my house….." 

_**A/N: Uh Ohhh we've got trouble…review please.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three: Relocation**

"My house!" Ash screamed. "What the hell happened?"

Charizard and Infernape began pointing at one another trying to explain to Ash what exactly happened. "I told you two not to fight!" Ash yelled, not an angry yell but rather a disappointed yell. "Damn it what's Mom gonna say when she sees this?"

Misty suddenly appeared with her Starmie and Gyrados. "Well we managed to put the fire out," she said. "But…."

"But…?" Ash already knew what she was gonna say before she even said it.

"The house is completely destroyed," Misty sighed patting Ash's shoulder. "After we put out the fire barely anything remained and even that crumbled to the ground."

Ash let out a frustrated yell and slammed his head on the desk in Prof. Oak's office. "I'm dead, when Mom's sees this I am so dead." Ash groaned. "This is all my fault, Charizard and Infernape don't get along when I'm with them, I should've never left the two of them alone."

The two guilty pokemon hung their heads in shame. Misty sat next to her best friend and patted his back. "It's gonna be alright Ash," Misty said. "I'm here for you, whatever you need."

Ash looked up at her with delight. "Really? Then can me and my mom-"

"Sorry," Misty said seeing where this was going. "I would but I don't think you or me could take the teasing of my sisters."

She knew they would never leave her alone if she brought a boy home to live with her, and a cute one at that! _Damn it Misty! _She thought. _Stop calling him that! It's Ash Ketchum for God's sake. _Ash sighed as Prof. Oak suddenly appeared.

"Um Ash, you might want to come out here." He said.

"Huh? Why?"

"Delia's back." The color drained from the trainer's face.

"Ashton Ketchum!" Delia talked loudly.

She wasn't yelling at him, Delia wasn't the type to get angry often, but she was extremely disappointed and anyone who knew Delia Ketchum would rather her be angry at them than extremely disappointed.

"I can't believe you were so irresponsible with two pokemon you new were dangerous! Don't you realize that you could've gotten someone hurt?"

"Yes Mom," Ash said hanging his head. "I should've taken one of them with me, I'm sorry."

Delia looked at her son sternly before her expression softened. "Well at least you're not injured," she said. "That's all that matters to me, of course now you know that there aren't any other houses around here. And it costs too much to build anything so you know where we have to go."

Ash thought about it before his eyes got wide. "N-No, we can't." he said. "Anything but that!"

"Sorry but we don't have a choice," Delia said. "As much as you and I dislike the idea, we're going to have to move with….my sister."

Ash looked as if someone told him he's was gonna die tomorrow. "Mrs. Ketchum you have a sister?" Misty asked.

"Aww sweetie how many times have I told you," Delia said kindly. "You can call me Mom."

"Umm…okay?" Misty said. "Anyways, you have a sister?"

"Yes," Delia sighed. "She lives very far away, almost on the other side of the globe."

"What?" Misty asked. "B-But that means-"

"Yes I'm sorry dear," Delia said. "Ash is moving, far far away. I wish we didn't have to but there's nowhere else to go."

"B-But you can live with me!" Misty offered. "The gym's big enough, and I only live with 3 sluts and they won't be around the house a lot."

Delia looked at Misty kindly. "I don't want to be a burden on you, you don't want some old lady mooching off you during the best years of your life right? Besides I don't think Ashy should live with three…well people like that." Misty was gonna protest further when Delia interrupted her. "Don't you think you should be talking to Ash instead of me?"

Misty turned to Ash who had walked all the way up to the hill that looked over his house…..when it was still standing. Beside him were Pikachu and Alora, Pikachu looked as if it were trying to comfort his best friend while Alora just looked rather aloof.

_**So the guy's house burned down, **_Alora said. _**The lady he called 'Mom' said they had somewhere to go, so why is he acting like a b-**_

"Pika!" Pikachu yelled angrily. Alora just rolled her eyes and went back to watching the clouds. Ash let out a deep sigh and he stared down at the remains of his home which he'd lived in all his life.

"Halfway across the globe," he said. "How can I become a pokemon master when I'm halfway across the globe?"

He groaned and fell backwards staring up, what he expected to see were the clouds but what he ended up seeing were blue and black panties. It took Ash a second to realize where he'd fallen and it took about that much amount of time to get whacked in the face with a mallet.

"No fair Mist," Ash said. "You could've warned me before I fell in between your legs."

"Right, like you didn't plan to look up my skirt," Misty, who's face was crimson, growled as she glared at the boy and plopped down next to him. They sat in silence for what felt like agonizing hours before Misty spoke up.

"So, moving." She said.

"Yup."

"Across the globe I hear."

"That's correct."

The two sat in more silence before Ash said "Well at least you won't have to deal with my perverted acts eh?"

Misty rolled her eyes and looked at Ash. "And here I thought you were actually gonna stay for a while." She said sadly. "I mean you only got back just today and already you're leaving me." She sounded on the verge of tears as her best friend tried comforting her.

"Come on Mist you know I would stay if I could but whaddya want me to do?" he asked her. "I can't just tell my mom that I won't leave and move into some run down apartment by myself in Cerulean or something like that can I?"

"Yeah I mean….wait…." Misty perked up all the sudden. "Ash you're a genius!"

"Huh? Wha?" Ash asked confused.

"You could live on your own! In Cerulean!" Misty said.

Ash thought about it before he broke out into a huge grin. "You're right," he said. "And you can come live with me!"

"Yeah-…wait huh?" Misty asked. "I-I never said-"

"It's perfect, just me and you!" Ash cheered. "Two best friends living on their own! No rules whatsoever!"

The idea was appealing, Misty had been thinking of leaving the Gym to her sisters and moving on her own because she was almost 18 and she didn't feel like putting up with them anymore.

"The thought sounds good," she said. "But I don't know."

"Come on Mist," Ash pleaded. "I would do this on my own but I don't know the first thing about bills and stuff."

Misty agreed with that one, she could see him being evicted in the first week. "I guess I could, but wait you're a pervert. You can't be trusted."

Ash rolled his eyes. "Aw come on I'm just your best friend," Ash said. "I value our friendship and I won't make any advances towards you, that is unless you want me to."

He gave Misty a wink that sent chills down the redhead's spine. "R-Right," she said. "But just in case I think I'll ask someone else to move in with us."

"Like who?"

"You let me worry about that." Misty said. "For now let's go see what your Mom thinks."

* * *

"It's a wonderful idea!" Delia cheered. "Oh why didn't I think of it sooner? My baby's been traveling since he was ten, if he can manage that then I'm sure he can live on his own. Though I do agree that you might need Misty's help dear."

"Hey wait," Ash said defensivly. "If I wanted to I _could _live on my own without any help!"

"Sweetie," Delia said. "You burned down a house within the two hours you came home."

Ash sweatdropped. "Whatever," he said. "So you're okay with it? I mean you'll be all the way overseas and I won't be seeing much of you."

Delia smiled at her son. "There comes a time when all mothers must let their babies go," she said softly. "You're getting to be a big boy now, plus a man needs he privacy with the one he loves."

Ash looked confused. "Huh? What're you talking about?" Misty rolled her eyes, Ash was still a dense idiot even if he was a perverted one.

"But you know if you need anything I'll be there in a heartbeat." Delia added.

"Thanks Mom," Ash said hugging her. "Okay so now that's settled!"

"Actually, it's not." Misty said. "We still need to find an apartment, and of course we need money for the deposit, not to mention it has to allow pokemon. We've got a lot of work ahead of us."

"I've only got about $300 for my Ashy-kins." Delia said.

"And my savings can probably contribute to that," Misty said. "Of course that's only the deposit, we'll still need to figure out how we're going to pay rent."

"Well first we need to find a place," Ash told everyone. "Got any recommendations?"

Misty gave Ash the 'when did you learn that word' look and shook her head saying "Well I did see a nice place not too far from the gym, it has a beautiful view of the ocean." Misty explained. "But I think the price was a bit too hefty for us."

"Hmph, this might take longer than I thought." Ash groaned. "Well crap, um Prof. Oak is it alright if we crash here for a bit?"

"Sure, I don't mind." Prof. Oak said. "You can help with my research on Alora."

Alora, who everyone thought wasn't listening, was leaning agaist the wall with her arms folded while glaring at the humans. _**No one's doing anything with me, **_She muttered walking off.

_One week later…_

"Jesus why can't I work with you?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You're impossible you know that? You really are, I mean Psyduck is easier to work with, at least I can't understand him and therefore he can't annoy me as much!"

"Well you're being picky!"

"I am not! I'm just making sure our apartment doesn't look like someone just walked in and pissed all over everything! Even you could smell that!"

"But it had a flat screen! How many apartments are we gonna find that come with a TV?"

"It smelled like _piss_! Pure, foul, wretched piss! I don't know about you Ash but I don't like rolling around in urine."

This argument had been going on for the past hour and even Delia herself was finding it hard to not forcefully shut them up with her two bare hands. Ash, matching Misty's glare, took and deep breath and continued.

"Even so, you basically went through 14 apartments and found something wrong with them." He said "The one across from the pokemon center looked too brittle, the other right next to that resturant's rooms were too small, and the other one before that had ugly walls! We can paint them Mist!"

Misty looked appauled. "Well excuuuuuse me for not wanting brown walls, I'm not even sure that was paint." She said.

"Misty we have a limited budget," Ash explained. "Don't you think we should just take what we can get? I mean I'm sure we can get rid of the pee smell….somehow."

"No! Just because you're a lazy ass who doesn't mind living in a smelly house doesn't mean you get to run this show," Misty said.

"So we're name calling now?" Ash asked. "Really Mist? Well two can play at that game you musclebound tomboy! I mean seriously you're manlier than me!"

"Well that's not all that manly then!" Misty retorted. "Since you're such a fairy."

"Really? I'm a fairy?" Ash asked. "Well at least I'm not some freak that's supposed to be a 'female' but wouldn't surprise me if she had a dic-"

That earned him a hard WHACK from Misty's trusted mallet, followed by a few hard punches. As Misty pummled the trainer both Pikachu and Alora were watching the scene enjoying a bottle of ketchup, which Alora found strangely addictive.

_**How did you put up with this? **_She asked the yellow mouse.

"Pika pi chu pika pikachu," Pikachu explained.

_**I see, so where is this Brock fellow that usually calmed them down? **_Alora asked.

"Pika pi chu pika chu pi pika chu chu," Pikachu explained.

_**Well let's hope he gets here soon, I don't think I can take much more of this pointless arguing, **_Alora said sucking on the ketchup bottle some more. _**This is good, really good. **_

"Pika!"

"I'm gonna kill you!" Misty growled as her hands wrapped around Ash's neck choking him until his face began turning blue. Just then the door opened as a man that looked in his early twenties stepped inside.

"Oh Lord," he groaned. "They're already at it?"

"Pikachuuu….." Pikachu sighed.

_**It started off as a simple conversation, **_Alora explained. _**Then somehow it ended being a huge fight to which Ash said something to Red and she got so pissed off that she basically beat the living hell out of him, it's quite comical. **_

"Well guess it's time to resume where I left off," the man said as he placed his hands around his mouth. "ASH! MISTY! SHUT THE HELL UP!" Both trainers turned and looked at the loud voice.

"W-Wait…..Brock?" Misty asked loosening her grip.

"Brocko!" Ash cheered pushing Misty off him and onto the ground. "What's up buddy?"

"Apparently you wouldn't have been had I not showed up," Brock said. "What'd you do this time Ash?"

"He insulted me," Misty said simply as she dusted herself off. "He called me a man!"

"Well you started it," Ash accused childishly. "All I wanted to do was have a civilized con-"

"Oh you don't even know what civilized means!"

"See? There you go again. Always calling me stupid, that cuts me Mist. That cuts me real deep."

Just as they were about to resume their argument Brock stepped in between them. "Well I dunno about you two," he said. "But I'm starving! Let's go see what Mrs. Ketchum is making in the kitchen."

Brock walked into the kitchen as both Misty and Ash glared at one another. "This isn't over," Misty stated. "I'm still gonna brutally murder you."

"Yeah right," Ash said flipping her off and heading into the kitchen.

As the trio (along with Delia, Pikachu and Alora) it was anything but silent, Ash and Misty would argue for a few minutes then Brock would say something about his new 'girlfriend' and of course Ash and Misty would start arguing again.

"Well at least nothing's changed," Brock said.

"Yes it's almost exactly like 6 years ago," Delia said.

"I dunno about that," Misty said. "Even Ash wasn't _this _annoying."

"And I can't remember Misty being _that _muscular." Ash retalitated. "What do you bench, the house?"

"Why you little-" Misty slammed her hands on the table but immediately sat back down not wanting to show her 'other' side to Delia who looked rather unfazed by the sudden outburst.

"So," Brock began trying to change the subject. "Anyone gonna introduce me to the new face around here?"

Ash had almost forgot about Alora, who was doing fine just being quiet. "Oh yeah," Ash said. "Brock this is Alora, she's a new type of pokemon that was found on the beach a week ago."

"Ah, so this is her? She's been all over the news and the magazines." Brock said. "She's a weird looking one alright."

Ash chuckled as Alora glared at the pokemon breeder. "She's also got that feisty attitude," Ash said. "Like a pokemon version of a certain redhead I know." Misty just stuck her tounge out at him. "She can also talk."

"I know, I spoke with her when I got here." Brock said. "So, what else can she do?"

Ash opened his mouth to answer, but then he realized they'd never seen any of her attacks. He then turned to Alora. "What _can _you do?" he asked.

Alora looked at all the eyes that were on her, she then gave them a dark look and said _**I've been told my powers are vast and quite destructive, they say I cannot be tamed once I tap into my full potential. I can command the oceans, the fires, the skies and the earths. Nothing can rival my amazing awesome power. I am Queen, no, I am a GOD compared to other pokemon. **_Everyone was looked rather afriad by Alora's reply, well besides Ash who looked delighted.

"Wow….is that true?" Misty asked.

_**Pfft. No. **_Alora said. _**I have no idea what I can or can't do, I don't remember anything from before I woke up in the Pokemon Center. **_Everyone fell over.

"Well she has a sense of humor at least," Brock laughed wiping the back of his head with a hankercheif. "Anyways, Ash I hear you're looking for a place to stay."

"Yeah, Charizard and Infernape burned down my house," Ash explained.

"Well I've got just the place," Brock slammed a piece of paper down on table. Everyone leaned in and read the description.

"Nice two bedroom and one bathroom place right across from Cerulean's finest resturants." Misty read.

"No extra charge for pokemon," Ash continued. "Comes with dishwasher, garbage disposal, and a patio."

"Only $497 a month? That's actually pretty good." Misty said. "But there has to be a catch."

"There is," Brock said. "In order for you two to live here you have let me as well."

Everyone looked at Brock. "Well alright, but I gotta ask, why?" Ash said.

"I'm tired of my siblings," Brock sighed. "Especially since they're getting older now. Plus….well Lucy kicked me out."

Misty cocked an eyebrow. "But wasn't that your-"

"Yeah that's what I said to her," Brock said. "But then she threatened to cut my throat in my sleep if I stayed and since she was paying the bills…..well you get the idea."

"So you left the gym with no leader," Ash said. "Left your younger brothers and sisters with a deranged lunatic and you let a _woman _pay all the bills to _your _house?"

Brock let his head fall on the table. "I fucked up didn't I?" he asked.

"Pretty much," Misty, Ash and Delia said at once.

"Well at any rate, you're welcome with open arms Brock." Misty said.

"Great, because I already paid the deposit." Brock announced.

"Really, thanks Brock you're so generous!" Delia told him.

"Oh don't thank me, Misty paid most of it." Brock laughed.

Misty froze for a second. "Come again?" she asked.

"Well, I figured you wouldn't turn down the place so I paid for it already. With your money." Brock said.

"H-How-"

"Misty it's not hard getting in your account," Brock said. "In fact a idiot could do it."

"W-Wha-"

"He's right, I've done it plenty of times." Ash said.

"Me too." Delia piped up.

Misty glared at the pokemon breeder making him almost wet himself. "Brockkkkk…." She growled.

"H-Hey why are you mad at me?" Brock asked. "_They _stole money out of your account too! Misty I'm…wait what're doing with that knife?"

"Nothing," she said grinning evilly. "Just gonna see how well this thing can cut."

She threw the knife at Brock purposely missing him and having it stab the wall. "Oh my!" Delia said. The knife had gone at least 3 feet deep into the wall as Brock slowly turned to the redhead.

"Mabey you should run." Ash suggested.

"Good idea," Brock said sprinting towards the door and having Misty right behind him. Delia and Ash watched Brock and Misty from the window as they ran out of sight, they then continued to enjoy their meal like nothing had happened.

_**These humans are rather different than the ones I've seen. **_Alora said to Pikachu.

"Pika pi pika," Pikachu said patting her shoulder.

_**I see, please pass the ketchup.**_

**A/N: Well that's chapter three, oh and by the way at the end Pikachu said "You have no idea my friend." Well gimme a review or Misty will come after you next! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four: A new life**

"Well here we are," Brock announced as he pulled into a parking lot. "This is Cerulean Places, our apartment is 302."

They began unloading the car with all their belongings, to which Ash had very little and Misty had a lot, and headed up to their apartment. "Jeez Mist," Ash groaned. "You didn't have to bring the entire gym with you."

Misty rolled her eyes as Brock opened the door, the first thing that hit Misty was the smell. It wasn't particularly bad but it wasn't the best smell either, she knew whoever lived here at first wasn't very tidy. "Hm," Misty's eyes darted to each corner of the walls, which had a few holes in them and some of the wallpaper was ripped off. "Shabby."

"Don't start," Ash ordered as he set down three of Misty's boxes. "It's perfect and we've already paid for it."

"No _I've _paid for it," Misty reminded. "With my savings, so we're now offically broke."

She and Ash went back down to grab more things. "Well we'll have to find a way to make some money," Ash said. "Mabey you should get a job."

Misty gave him a look. "Uh uh," she said. "No way, you're the man of the house, and that's bad enough, so that means _you _have to be the one that works."

"What about Brock? He's older than me!" Ash complained grabbing a box.

"Brock's job is to clean the house and make dinner," Misty explained. "And I'm the one who manages budget."

"B-But that's not fair!" Ash whined. "I have to train and-"

"Buddy," Misty interrupted. "Until you turn 18, you're not doing anymore pokemon activities."

"WHAT?" Ash yelled dropping the box which contained Misty's shoes.

"Ash!" she yelled.

"Whaddya mean I have to give up being a pokemon trainer?" Ash demanded.

"Exactly what I said!" Misty answered. "We all have to pull our own weight and to do that _you _have to work and bring home money! That is unless you wanna be all the way across the oceans."

Ash was about to make a comeback but decided against it and instead picked the box back up and walked back into the house grumbling something about how Misty was an "asshole waiting to be fucked". Eventually the trio managed to get all their belongings into the house stacking them around the living room.

"Alright," Misty said. "Onto room arrangements."

"Right, since I'm the eldest and I found this place I get this room." Brock announced walking into his new room which was all the way in the back of the house.

"And since I'm a girl and I need privacy, not to mention I paid the entire deposit, I get this room." Misty walked into the room right across from the bathroom.

"And since I'm the annoying youngest soon to be pokemon master I get no room?" Ash asked.

"Correct. Wow that was easy." Misty giggled.

Ash glared at the redhead and then plopped on the couch. "You know," he began. "I would sit here an argue with you on how unfair this is but I'm tired and I need a nap."

He tried lying on the couch but Misty thumped his forehead making him jolt back up. "No sir!" she said wagging a finger at him. "_You've _gotta go find a job while Brock and I get everything situated."

"Aww!" Ash groaned loudly. "Mist, that's not fair. I need my rest!"

"And we need money!" Misty retorted. "So get your lazy ass up and go bring home the bread."

Ash rolled his eyes and stood up right as Pikachu and Alora came into the room. _**Someone's here to see you guys, **_Alora announced.

"Who?" Ash asked.

"Pika chu pika pika piii!" Pikachu said.

"Oh, is she cute?" Ash asked.

"Pikaaa…." Pikachu said glaring at Ash and pointing at Misty.

Ash was about to comment when suddenly a girl around her late teens popped in. "Hello," she greeted. "You must be the new neighbors."

"Uh yeah we just moved in," Ash gave the girl a quick look over.

She was about the same height as Misty, had beautiful golden locks that were tied in a ponty tail, beautiful green eyes, a pretty nice frame that even bested Misty's, and of course a verrrry perky chest. "My name's Casey, I live right down the hall." She said.

"Well hello my angel," Brock said immediately grasping her hand and getting down on one knee. "I think I need to call Officer Jenny, because you've stolen my heart."

Casey gave Brock an uncomfortable look as Misty pulled Brock away from her. "You go do something productive." She ordered. She then turned to Casey. "Hi I'm Misty Waterflower, this town's gym leader."

"I know, I see you all the time on TV. Why are you living in this shaggy place?" Casey asked.

"I have to make sure these two," Misty pointed to her two males friends. "Don't end up killing themselves." Casey giggled as she turned to Ash giving him a somewhat interested look.

"Um, I'm Ash Ketchum." Ash said. "These are my pokemon, Pikachu and A-"

_**I'm gonna stop you right there buddy, **_Alora interrupted. _**I'm no one's pet, got that? Anyways my name's Alora and I happen to be a prisoner by this deranged man. **_

"Aww, she's so cute." Casey said pinching the pokemon's cheeks. "And she can talk!"

Alora, knowing Ash would disapprove, resisted the supreme urge to swiftly kill this person. "Hey Misty where do you want all these boxes?" Brock asked. "I doubt they'll all fit in your room."

"Just leave a few here," Misty said to the breeder. She then turned to Ash. "Aren't you supposed to be doing something?"

"Huh? Oh yeah the job thing." Ash said a little distracted by Casey. "Um….." his eyes went back to her. "Uhh…what were we talkin' about?"

Misty glared at Ash and quickly grabbed him by the collar. "Excuse me," she said politely to Casey as she drug the trainer into the bathroom.

"What the hell was that?"

"What?" Ash asked. "Nothing, I was just looking that the stain on that wall."

"Don't lie, you were staring at her!" Misty accused. "And it wasn't exactly her face either!"

"Okay you caught me, but you gotta admit that they're really nice." Ash said.

Misty scoffed. "They're probably fake." She muttered. "Anyways nows not the time to be making googly eyes at some girl, you need to find a job remember?"

"Right," Ash sighed as they opened the door to leave only to see Casey standing right in the doorway.

"Oh! Sorry I didn't mean to eavesdrop!" Casey said. "Um, I totally didn't hear any noises you might've made so-"

Both trainer's faces turned beet red as they exclaimed "We weren't doing that!" simotaneously.

"It's okay, it's natural for someone to want to go make out with their girlfriend/boyfriend privately." Casey said.

"He's/She's not my boyfriend/girlfriend!" they yelled.

"Oh, you're not seeing each other?" Casey asked.

Both teenagers shook their heads furiously, and Misty could've sworn she'd seen a gleam in Casey's eye. "Oh, ok then," Casey said grinning. "Well I gotta go, I'll see you around Ash." And with that Casey walked out of their place leaving Ash to stare at her in awe.

"She's so hot!" Ash said.

"And how!" Brock added.

Misty shot both boys glares as she stormed to her new room. "Misty are you-"

"GOODNIGHT!" she yelled slamming the door.

Brock and Ash exchanged glances as Ash said "B-But it's only 3 o'clock."

"What's with Misty?" Ash asked Brock as they walked down the streets of Cerulean. Brock gave him a bewildered look.

"You mean you don't know?" Brock asked. "But I thought I already took care of this."

"What are you talking about?" Ash asked.

His eyes soon left Brock and found their way to a woman's bottom that was passing by. "Yo! Ash!" Brock yelled waving a hand in his face.

"Huh wha?" Ash asked whipping his head back at Brock. "Sorry Brocko what were we talking about?"

Brock looked at Ash completely horrified. _What have I done? _He thought. _I thought if I was taking care of his denseness so he could admit he liked Misty, but I have created a monster! _ "Uh Ash, are you sure you don't know why Misty is angry at you?" Brock asked.

"No," Ash answered. "I mean we didn't argue that badly, and all I did was compliment Casey."

Brock smacked his forehead. "That's the last time I try and teach the dense," he said.

"Come again?"

"Nothing."

They continued walking until Ash saw something that caught his eye. "Brock look!" he said.

Brock turned around and saw what Ash was pointing at. "Ash you're too young to be in a strip club," Brock said.

"Not that! That!"

Brock turned his gaze to the other poster."A help wanted sign? Who does that anymore?" Brock said.

"I dunno but help wanted means job available!" Ash exclaimed.

He walked into the building with Brock following him. The place was rather old and ruggy, cobwebs were all over the walls and the counters were piled with dust. The floors creaked as the two boys walked towards the front desk. "Um, hello?" Ash called. It was quiet so Ash tried again. "I saw your help wanted poster! I want a job if you don't mind." It was still silent again, until the sounds of someone walking down steps was heard.

"A job eh?" a gruffled voice asked. "Think yeh got the stomach fer it?"

Ash was confused as a man appeared from around the corner. He was an older man that could tower over both Brock and Ash put together, his hands looked like they could crush either one of their heads easily. To put it simply, he looked like a human version of a Machamp. Brock shrank into a corner as Ash stood where he was like a stone, both of them jumped slightly when the man's dark eyes set on them.

"Well lookit what I got here," he said. "Two scrawny little sissies."

Ash had to keep from pissing himself as the man placed a hand on his shoulder. "I've seen this mug before," he stated. "Dunno where though."

"U-Um," Ash gulped. "I-I'm Ash Ketchum."

"Ohhh," the man said coming to realization. "Yer that new hotshot pokemon trainer everyone's talkin' about, whaddya want it a dusty little shop like this?"

"W-Well I need a job," Ash said as his hands began sweating. "A-And I saw your help wanted poster so…you know…"

The man gave him a hard look and said "Okay, but this job ain't fer girls. D'yeh think yeh can handle it?"

Ash, for the umpteenth time, gluped and said in a squeaky voice "Y-Yes?"

"Well yer hired," the man interrupted.

Ash cocked an eyebrow. "That's it? No interview? Ha and Misty said getting a job wasn't easy!" Ash said.

The man let out a chuckle as he picked up a knife, he looked at Ash with a small gleam in his eye. "Oh it's gonna be _easy _alright," he said licking the knife.

Misty stayed in her room arguing with herself mentally. "Why do I care if he gets all horny over some fake slut?" she asked herself. "I don't, that's right I don't care. He can go fuck her anytime he wants and I _don't _care."

_Riight, keep telling yourself that. _

"Not right now inner Misty," Misty groaned.

_I'm just saying, you know you'll be in tears if Ash starts screwin' around with her. _

"I will not!"

_Will so. Face it Misty you've liked the guy since forever! And don't even try and tell that lie about you not having that crush on him for the three years you traveled together. _

Misty fell silent. "W-Well yeah I did have a teenie tiny itsy bitsy little crush on him, but that's long gone."

_True. You've been out of that crush zone for a while now, now you're in love with him! _

"W-Wha? I am not!"

_Are so, come on Misty I'm your inner thoughts. I know everything about you even if it's hidden deep in your subconcious._

Misty glared at herself in the mirror. "You don't know anything." She said.

_Oh please I know everything, you had your first kiss with him. You had your first wet dream about him, hell you even named your damned Teddy Bear after him! _Misty blushed as the mirror version of her smirked. _I rest my case. _

"Look none of that's true, I'm not in love with Ash. I can't be."

_Ugh you are impossible! _

"Yeah? Well you're just a figment of my imagination!"

…_That hurt you know, just because I'm your little imaginary version of you that you keep talking to because you're crazy and you might want to get checked for skitzifriena, doesn't mean I don't have feelings too! _Misty turned her head away as mirror Misty rolled her eyes. _Whatever, but you'd better get him and soon. A cute guy like that is bound to get taken soon and it might not be by you. _Misty ignored her inner thoughts and clutched her bear.

_**Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. **_Alora suddenly stated. _**You're so pitiful Red. **_

"A-Alora! What're you doing here? I thought you went with Ash." Misty said.

_**I didn't feel like it, and Pikachu wanted to go play in the park so….**_ She trailed off when she realized how that came out. _**A-Anyway why are you talking to yourself? **_

"I'm crazy."

_**I'd agree. So what's this about you and Ash? Everyone seems to think you two are mates.**_

"It's not like that!" Misty said defensivley. "Ever since we met people have been saying how cute we look together. How perfect we are for one another. We're just friends, _best_ friends actually, and nothing more. It just doesn't make sense why everyone keeps suggesting we're more than that."

Alora shrugged. _**Mabey you're in denial Red. I mean is Ash not your ideal mate? **_

Misty blushed and stared at the ground. "Well, he is cute." She admitted. "And funny, and compassionate, and he can be smart _sometimes._"

_**So he **_**is **_**you ideal mate. **_Alora stated.

"Sort of," Misty admitted absentmindedly.

_**Okay so where's the conflict here? **_Alora asked. _**If Ash is your ideal mate then you should make that known to him, who knows you might even be his ideal mate. **_

"Please stop saying mate," Misty groaned. "It's making me think….things."

_**Whatever, you humans make this mating thing so- **_

"I said stop!"

_**Fine. Fine. No need to get all crazy on me. **_Alora said. _**Anyways I'll see you around Red.**_

Misty sighed in relief as Alora walked off, only to return to add _**Oh and one more thing, you should try and listen to your inner thoughts. If they start taking on forms that only you can see I think there's probably some deep meaning to these "rumors". Also, you and Ash are M-A-T-E-S! **_

"Alora!" Misty yelled as Alora left the room again cackling like crazy.

**A/N: Pretty pointless chapter I'd say, sorry about the long update my internet shut down on me for a while. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five: First day is always tough**

"So exactly what are we doing Mr. Shackles?"

"First of all stop callin' me Mr. Shackles, I already told you it's Boss!" Boss growled. "Second, we're doin' our jobs yeh idiot."

Ash rolled his eyes and leaned his head against the window as he stared out into the countryside where they had driven. "So we had to drive 20 miles for what now?" he asked.

"I'm not likin' yer tone boy," Boss grunted. "I _can _just leave yeh out here."

Ash decided to shut up one: because Boss would probably do that and two: because they had come to a stop in front of a farm. "Here we are." Boss said getting out the truck. "This is our new work station for the next few months." "

New? What did you do at first?" Ash asked.

"I do different jobs fer money," Boss told him. "This job will net us 'bout a good $300 a day. 'Course that ain't countin' yer expenses."

"Expenses?"

"Yeah, do ya know how much gas it takes to drive yeh all the way out here? Not to mention I had to get yeh yer own shovel."

"So exactly what am I making today?" Ash asked.

"Well if I use my mathmetician skills right, I'd say 'bout a hundred." Boss answered.

"What? That's not fair!"

"Life ain't fair kid, get used to it." Boss chuckled as he knocked on the door.

Ash was contemplating on whether he just steal the truck and leave, but he knew he'd only die trying to get the keys away from Boss. The door swung open revealing a man that looked as if he were knocking on death's door, he had the oldest looking white hair a person could have, his face was wrinkly and saggy, his teeth were undoubtly false, and he was shaking like it was negative 200 degrees outside.

"You must be them workers I've been waitin' for." The man said extending his hand. "The name's Giperd, just call me Gip or Gippy."

Ash snorted. "Giperd?" he asked.

Boss smacked him upside the head, to Ash's surprise it wasn't that bad. That's when he realized that there was someone who hit him much harder than that and he thanked whoever that he was with Boss instead of her. "So no time for dilly dallying," Gip said. "Who's my indoor and who's my outdoor?"

"Indoor? Outdoor?" Ash was confused so Boss decided to explain.

"We both are assigned different jobs," he stated. "I'm gonna be the indoor, that means I'm supposed to keep watch and clean after the pokemon this man has, you're the outdoor. Your job is pretty much the exact same thing."

"So what's the shovel for?" Ash asked holding it up.

Gip grinned. "That's for shoveling the droppins," he said spitting on the ground. Ash made a disgusted face as Gip began chuckling.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"I hope you're a strong boy," Gip laughed. "'Cause if you think that thing's gonna get you through the day….well let's just say I hopes you ain't gots a girlfriend that likes the smell of you."

"Aww how bad can it be?" Ash laughed.

Boss pointing over to a tall moutain, only it wasn't a mountain….well at least not a rock mountain. "H-Holy…." Ash said looking up at it. "W-What the hell kinda creature made that!"

"That's ol' Lenny, he probably ate too much agin." Gip laughed.

"Well? What're you staring for? Get to work!" Boss yelled slamming his king-sized boot into the back of Ash's head, only he kicked too hard and sent Ash right into the mountain of….leavings.

"I'm bored." Misty declared as she sat on the couch not caring about whatever that was on TV.

"Too bad," came Brock's voice from the kitchen. "And put some clothes on, you look stupid!"

Misty glared at Brock, she didn't see the need to wear any clothes since she wasn't planning on doing anything. Nope she was just comfortable in a pair of Ash's boxers, which she stole, and a T-shirt.

"I'll put some clothes on when you take off the apron," she said.

Brock's face flushed a bit as he continued his cleaning. The room was silent for a while. "So where's Ash?" Misty piped up.

"He's still at work," Brock told her. "Like I told you five minutes ago."

"Oh, just wondering."

Brock looked up from his cleaning and grinned broadly. "Ohhh I see now," he said. "That's why you're bored, you want to spend some good _alone _time with A-"

"Finish that sentence and you'll regret it," Misty growled clutching her mallet.

Brock's mouth zipped up and he continued his feverish cleaning. Misty grabbed the remote and began surfing channels when suddenly she heard a knock at the door. "It's open," she called. The door opened revealing Casey wearing her pajamas.

"Hey Misty, Brock. Have you seen Ash anywhere?" Misty turned around giving Casey a fake smile.

"Why no," she said. "I think he's still at work, sorry you'll just have to-"

"Actually he'll be home in a few minutes, why don't you just chill out here for a sec?" Brock said.

Misty shot Brock an unseen glare as Casey said "Well I kinda wanted to talk with Misty about something, girl stuff."

Misty cocked and eyebrow and said "O-kay, let's just go to my room." Casey smiled warmly as the two of them walked to Misty's room where Casey flopped on the bed.

"Okay," Casey said. "I've got a question, are you and Ash seeing each other?"

Misty's face went red. "O-Of course not!" she yelled. "I already told you that!"

Now Casey was beaming. "Great, then you won't mind helping me will you?" she asked clapping her hands together.

"Huh? Help?" Misty asked. She began having a bad feeling about whatever this girl was up to.

"Well you see, I kinda….oh I'll just say it I'm super crushing on Ash!" Casey squealed.

Misty gasped. This is exactly what she was fearing, there was no way in hell Casey was gonna get with Ash. Only one girl can have him and that's he-….u-um someone that's better. _Exactly what the hell does she see in him? _Misty asked. _I mean sure he's cute, really cute, but he's also a pervert. Well to a certain extent but that doesn't change the fact that he's an idiot. But he's a loveable idiot. But he's also an loud mouth jerk. Wait that's me. W-Well he's…he's um…ugh I've got nothing. _

"Misty? Are you alright?" Casey asked waving a hand in her face. "Your left eye is twitching."

"H-Huh oh it's nothing," Misty said as the eye twitched again. "S-So you're crushing on *swallow*….A-Ash right?"

"Yes so so SO much," Casey said. "And since you've known him the longest and all I was wondering if you could help me out with him? Please?"

_Like hell I will! _Misty thought. _Why should I help him get some ditzy ass girl with fake breasts? _Wow jealousy was a bitch. "I dunno…" Misty said turning her head.

Casey was confused a bit, until something dawned on her. "You wouldn't happen to be crushing on him too would you?"

Misty's face heated up. "N-No it's not like that!" she protested. "Look Ash and I are just best friends, nothing more nothing less. We don't feel that way to one another, I mean sure he's cute and all but he's also a dense idiot that puts pokemon above everything else instead of a certain someone who _just _might be crushing on him but he'd never know because it was always _battle _this and _badges _that. Hell if I didn't know any better I'd say he had a thing for pokemon, he probably gets off to some kind of fucked up shit like poke-porn or something, I mean when a girl practically throws herself at you for 3 fucking years and _then _when she threatens to leave you just up and accept it? Then you go and find these two other chicks and pratically shove them in my face basically saying you can do better than me, I mean sure May has a bigger chest than I do but I never pegged Ash as the type to go for stupid girls who had a "nice" chest, I mean at least _I'm _not flat as a board back there. And don't get me started on that Dawn chick, I saw her once and I was like "really Ash? You're fucking sixteen and you're eye-fucking a ten year old seriously I-"

"Misty!" Casey yelled. Apparently she'd been calling her name for quite some time. "Are we still talking about me?"

"H-Huh? Oh." Misty blushed a bit realizing who she was ranting about. "W-Well like I said, we're just very good friends."

"Right," Casey eyed Misty before breaking out into another smile. "So will you?" Misty bit her lip contemplating before reluctantly saying "Yes." Casey squealed before hugging Misty. "Oh thank you! Thank you! Thank you! I-" her phone went off. "Excuse me," Casey grabbed her phone holding it to her ear. "Hello? What I thought I was off today! Oh fine I'm coming in…" she slammed her phone shut. "I gotta go, tell Ash I dropped by." She got up and walked out the door happily, when Misty heard their front door open and close she sighed and sat on her bed staring at the ground.

"I think," she began. "I've made a huge mistake."

_You sure did. _Inner Misty added.

**A/N: Short chapter, my bad! Anyways let's break out those comments shall we?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six: Misty's help**

"Ugh I'm home," Ash groaned slowly walking into his apartment.

It had been another tough day at work and Ash was completely drained out, Gip and Boss were like the worst employees ever known to mankind. It seems like every week that mountain doesn't seem to be getting smaller, even the not-so-smart Ash could sense some sort of trickery here. The moment he dragged himself all the way over to the couch and sat down, Misty was already on his case.

"Took you long enough," she said calmly as she lazily flipped through the channels.

"Misty, please not today." Ash begged. "I'm exhausted."

"Aww poor baby, Ashy-boy can't take tough work?" Misty chuckled.

Ash gave her a glare. "One: Never call me by that name again," he of course was referring to the Ashy-boy comment his nemisis used to always call him. "Two: You'd be dead tired as well if you had to shovel ten tons of crap out of someone's lawn."

Misty wiffed at the air and held her nose. "Yeah you really need a shower right now," she said. "And get off the couch or you'll stain it with your stench!"

Ash rolled his eyes and lazily got up to go clean himself, he then looked back into the room and noticed what she was wearing. "Misty why are you in my boxers again?" he asked.

"Because I don't wanna walk around in my panties all day," Misty said. "I'll show off too much."

"But it's basically the same thing, I mean we can all see how perfect your butt is even with my-"

Ash didn't finish because Misty had actually thrown her mallet at him. "You're such a lech!" she growled sitting back down, of course she wasn't going to deny the fact that she like that Ash thought she had a nice ass. Right at that moment Brock had appeared from his room still wearing his apron. He looked down at Ash and sighed not even wanting to know what he said this time.

"Misty I'm going out for a bit," Brock announced removing his apron.

"What? But dinner!" Ash yelled jumping up.

"It's already done, just get some whenever." Brock said. "I'll be back late so just keep the door locked." He grabbed his keys and closed the door behind him.

"Great," Misty said. "Stuck here with no one's company but you."

"Well you wouldn't really crack my top ten people to hang with," Ash said as he walked into the bathroom. "In fact I think I'll stay here for a few hours and chat with the shower head."

Misty rolled her eyes and she went back to her boring channel surfing. About a half an hour into it she got hungry and decided to grab whatever Brock made for them, once she'd gotten her food she prepared to return to the couch when suddenly the bathroom door opened letting out a huge puff of steam as if it were some kind of hot spring. Misty looked into the mist and her mouth almost fell to the floor at what she saw, right in front of her was Ash Ketchum wearning nothing but a towel around his waist. Misty felt her heart nearly stop as she stared at his well defined chest, his rock hard six pack and his biceps that Misty used to be able to get her whole hand around. At if to make it even better she could see the definition of an object on the lower regions of Ash and she had to admit he was most definitley a MAN.

"Eh? Misty?" Ash said as he ran his hand through his wet black locks. "You okay?"

Misty couldn't speak, she could even breath at the moment. _T-This is Ash Ketchum, _she thought, _Ash Ketchum. Oh my God this is actually Ash Ketchum… _

"Misty?" Ash began advancing toward her.

_Oh no, he's getting closer! _She thought frantically as she dropped her plate of forgotten food. _No no no, stupid hormones don't get closer! _Misty tried stopping herself but something was making her walk towards him, soon they weren't but arms length apart with Ash staring at her with his beautiful brown eyes.

"Misty…" he said just above a whisper. Even he had no idea what he was doing, it was like a spell was taking him over.

Misty made a small noise when Ash wrapped one of his strong arms around her and pulled her closer. _Jeez what am I doing? _Ash thought to himself. _Oh man Misty's gonna kill me, but I can't stop myself! Fuck! Don't kiss her! Don't kiss her! _Ash began leaning in as Misty did the same, soon their faces were so close not even a fly could fit between them. Ash's lips barely grazed Misty's but even that made her knees almost give away, right when Ash was about to go for it all the door swung open.

"Hey everyone!" came the cheerful voice of Casey.

She looked at the two people in the room who'd somehow managed jump away from one another and reassume their postions, Misty on the couch and Ash "just now" coming out the bathroom. "Oh h-hello Casey!" Misty greeted.

"H-Hi," Ash said.

Casey looked at the two people but soon she was staring at Ash. "Wow Ash," she said. "Can you say sexy? I can!"

Ash blushed a bit, he may be a pervert but when an attractive girl compliments him he gets shy like a little boy. "T-Thanks," Ash said.

Misty let out a frustrated growl that sounded like an animal warning. Casey then turned to Misty and mouthed "Please help." Although Misty didn't want to she turned to Ash and said "Hey I just realized I've got a sudden…thing I need to do. In my room that is." She then reluctantly got up and left the living room, as she passed by Ash she didn't even look in his direction. "Misty are you-" the door slammed shut before he could ask. Misty leaned her back against the door and stared at the ground sulkingly, she then sank to the floor and brought her knees up wrapping her arms around them.

"What's wrong with me?" she asked herself. "Why do I feel this way?"

She then thought back to the kiss and blushed slightly. "Ash was gonna kiss me," she declared to herself. "And I was gonna kiss him." She touched her lips where Ash's had barely touched just a few minutes ago, her heart began racing as she looked up toward her bed where she saw Pikachu and Alora in cuddling postion. At first Misty's face had deadpanned but then she saw how red Alora's face was (Pikachu seemed to like the postion) and she let out the girliest "Awwwwwww!"

_**Don't even. **_Alora said. _**We were just asleep and Pikachu was cold and- **_

"Awwwwww!" Misty said again.

_**I said shut up! **_Alora yelled. _**Go back to sulking, you were much more amusing to me that way. **_

"Pikaa?" Pikachu said to Misty.

Misty wasn't like Ash so she didn't understand everything Pikachu said, she could tell, however, what he wanted to say by his gestures. "It's nothing Pikachu," Misty said solemly.

_**You and Ash fight? **_Alora asked.

Misty shook her head. "I'd much rather we'd fought than what actually happened."

"Pika pi pi?" Pikachu asked jumping off the bed and landing on Misty's shoulders.

_**Yeah what did happen? **_Alora asked not really in a caring matter but more like a gossipy matter.

"Well," Misty was debating on whether to tell Ash's favorite pokemon what was going on with her. "Promise not a word of this to Ash."

"Pika pi!" Pikachu promised.

_**Depends on how juicy the material is, **_Alora answered, but when she saw the glare she got from Pikachu she changed it to. _**Fine I won't just tell us. **_

"Okay," Misty said. "Lately I've been, well you know, thinking about Ash. This really began when he left me two years ago, I was so sad that I broke up with my old boyfriend, I never left the gym unless I had to, and my battling skills really diminished. At first I thought it was because I missed him so much, but ever since he came back into my life I've had these….conflicting emotions about him."

_**So if I translate your Misty language into language we can all understand, **_Alora began. _**You like Ash, you really want Ash but you're afriad to tell him the truth because he might reject you even if it's the only way to your happiness? **_

"Yeah…wait I didn't even get to that part!" Misty said.

_**I know, I just probbed your mind, **_Alora said.

"What? You went into my thoughts?" Misty asked in disbeleif.

Alora nodded. _**I only just recently found out about this, I guess the memory of my powers is starting to come back to me. **_

"Oh," Misty said.

"Pika! Pi pika pikachu pi pi!" Pikachu said.

"Sorry I didn't get that one."

_**He said that you need to tell Ash the truth, **_Alora explained. _**And he said it's about time you figured this out. **_

Misty shook her head. "Come on Ash and me? The thought sounds great but Ash could never think of me that way." Misty said sadly. "Why would he want me when he could get any other girl in the world?"

"Pikachu pika pika," Pikachu said. "Chu pika pi pi."

"He what?" Misty asked. "You're lying, Ash talks in his sleep about me?"

_**It's true I've heard him, **_Alora said. _**Most of them are a little mature rated but there are those select few that aren't. In fact while I was testing my powers last night on him I saw the dream he had, something about the two of you in the park with fireflies flying around you. Then he confessed to you and you confessed back and it went from there. **_

If Misty wasn't blushing before he definitley was now, who knew Ash could actually be a little romantic? "Are you serious?" she asked.

Alora nodded. Misty suddenly felt an overwhelming amount of confidence as she stood up. "Yeah…yeah!" she said. "I can do this."

"Pika!" Pikachu said.

_**Go get 'em girl. **_Alora grinned.

"Thanks you guys," Misty said opening the door. "Oh and Alora I think it's time you got your relationship worked out."

_**My wha? **_Alora asked.

Misty giggled and walked out of the room leaving Alora and Pikachu in awkward silence. "Ash! Ash! I need to….tell you…." Misty stopped when she saw Ash, still dressed in nothing but a towel, having Casey up against their door making out with her. Her heart felt as if it'd been torn out, ripped into pieces, put back together, and ripped again. The two didn't even notice Misty as tears began to roll down her eyes, slowly she backed away from the scene before her so that neither of them would be disturbed. But she accidentally knocked over something causing the two to jump apart. "Misty?" Misty looked at Ash, who gave her this confused look, and the quickly turned to run. "Misty!" She didn't stop and then, instead of going back to Alora and Pikachu, went into Brock's room and flopped face-first onto his bed. Finally she began to bawl into one of Brock's pillows in fear that she just might have lost her everything.

* * *

"Hey guys I'm home!" Brock called as he walked into the door somewhere around 3 am. As expected Ash was out cold right on the couch with the T.V. still on, Brock shook his head at his friend and walked towards his room. He tried to open the door but it appeared to be locked, he knocked slightly for some reason and was met with a booming "GO AWAY!"

"B-But this is my room," Brock squeaked knowing exactly who was behind the doors.

It was silent for a bit before Brock asked "Are you alright?" More silence, Brock was about to walk away when he heard a faint "No."

"You wanna talk about it?" It was quiet again, then Brock heard soft footsteps as the door slowly opened. There before him stood a red puffy eyed Misty with her hair in a mess a small trail of dried up snot on her nose. Brock stepped into the room and sat on his damp bed, no doubt she was crying her eyes out now all he needed to knoww was why.

"Misty what's wrong?" Brock asked simpathetically. "I was only gone for a few hours, did you and Ash get in another fight?"

Misty sat next to him on the bed and slowly shook her head. "That I can handle."

"So it has something to do with the boy though right?" Brock said. Misty nodded. Brock took a deep breath and said "Does it have anything to do with your….you know feelings?" Misty's eyes began watering over again as she choked out "Mmhm…"

"Aw Misty come here," Brock said as he pulled her into a one-armed hug, Misty began letting out small sobs as Brock stroked her hair soothing the poor girl. "Shh it's alright," Brock said. "Just tell me what happened." Misty cried for a bit to let it out and then collected herself a little. She told Brock everything, her recent realization, the talk with the pokemon, her going to tell Ash the truth finally, and of course finding Ash and Casey with their lips locked enjoying a kiss.

"That dense son of a bitch," Brock groaned.

"It's not his fault," Misty said. "I'm the one who should've initiated something sooner, instead I just kept denying the obvious and now look where I am. I blew it."

"No, you just shot yourself in the foot a little," Brock said.

"Thanks Brock, you are helping soooo much," Misty growled glaring.

"Look what I'm trying to say is that yeah you kinda screwed up a bit here but that doesn't mean all is lost." Brock told her. "The best option at the moment though is to wait."

"W-Wait but…"

"Misty if your assumptions are correct then there's no need to go and confess with Ash just now getting in a relationship," Brock explained. "Let it go about it's course, I'm not saying don't fight for what you want but there's always a correct time."

Misty sighed as she was thinking out the worse case scenario. "But what if he starts falling in love with her?"

"Trust me, he's sixteen all he wants is to get in those pants." Brock laughed but when he felt a hard punch in his shoulder it turned into whining. "Damn Misty!"

"Don't you _ever _say that," Misty growled seriously. "Ash and that skank will never sleep together, not if I have anything to say about it. I was his first girl friend, his first human travelling partner, I was his first kiss, I might not have been his first relationship but I'll be _damed _if I'm not the one who gets to be his first sexual expierence!"

"Okay okay jeez!" Brock yelled. "You sound like a greedy five year old."

"When it comes to Ash, I am." Misty admitted.

Brock grinned. "You know it's gonna be great when you two get together," he said.

"_If _we ever get together," Misty groaned.

Brock gave her an all knowing smile. "Don't worry you will," he assured patting her back. "You will."

**A/N: Another lame chapter but I'd still like a few reviews on it, and please if you're gonna favorite the story you might as well review…please. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter seven: Misty's wait**

Okay even Misty hadn't calculated this turn of events, she'd expected Ash and Casey to last no longer than a week or two. She even sabatoged a few of their dates to make sure that was to happen, but apparently things don't like to go her way because this weekend was gonna be Ash and Casey three month anniversary. So here she was at the Cerulean Bar where she leaned her head on the counter gulping down whatever the bartender gave her.

"'Nother beer please," she slurred holding up her giant mug.

"Geez Misty you alright?" the bartender asked. "You've been coming here the last few weeks and doin' nothin' but drinkin' til one o' yer buddies come to take you home."

"Listen here Mmmmmikey! I don' need ya to tell me how ta do whatever it is I do I juss need a drink 'kay?" Misty said glaring at him with her half lidded eyes.

"Okay you got it," Mikey said taking her mug to refill it.

Meanwhile back at the apartment Ash and Brock were conversating while Casey happily sat on the couch and watched Jersey Shore. "So whaddya think Brock?" Ash asked on a Thursday night, he'd just gotten off work early today so he had a lot more time to kill. Boss wasn't as big a prick to him anymore, probably because Ash stopped complaining about everything, Gipered gave them a raise and if Ash didn't know any better he'd say that mountain of crap was actually getting smaller. Oh and let's not forget he's got a smokin' hot girlfriend, yep life couldn't get any better than this. _So why do I feel like I'm incomplete? _Ash thought to himself. He looked over at the couch where he saw a familiar blonde watching her favorite TV show, he smiled at Casey and turned back to Brock. "Like I said I wanna take her somewhere special," Ash said quietly so Casey wouldn't hear.

"Mmmhm," Brock didn't seem all too enthusiastic about whatever the hell Ash was up to.

"Are you even listening?" Ash asked.

"Look Ash," Brock sighed. "I'm not too sure how I should say this, but I could care less whatever the hell you do to make her feel happy."

Ash looked a bit taken aback, that was kind of cold for Brock to say. Just what the hell has him so ticked off? "Jeez Brock if you didn't want to help you coulda just said so," Ash told him. Again Brock sighed.

"Sorry Ash." he apologized. "I'm happy for you, really I am, but I just can't help but worry about-"

The door flew open revealing a staggering Misty carrying a huge bottle of half full (A/N: or is it half empty?) bottle of vodka. "…Misty?"

"Don' mind me I was juss passin' through," Misty slurred. She then turned to Ash and broadly smiled. "Well hey there sexy I didn't notice ya there, I-" She then stumbled and fell right into Ash's arms still wearing that gigantic smile on her face. Ash sniffed Misty as his face srunched up.

"Misty are you..are you drunk?"

"Nah I'm juss….I'm juss…." Misty couldn't seem to find the right words. "I'm juss drunk that's….that's all."

She tried to take another swig of vodka but Brock quickly swiped it away. "Damn it Misty I told you to stop drinking so much!" Brock said.

"This isn't the first time she's done this?" Ash asked Brock who shook his head.

"She's been going to the bar every single day for like a month," Brock explained. "Usually she passes out and I have to pick her up, this is actually the first time she came home by herself."

"I toldja I could do it Brrrock!" Misty spat drunkenly. "I'm a big kid now, I can take care of myself!"

She tried swiping her bottle back but Brock placed it on top of the counter. "Take her to her room," Brock ordered. Ash nodded and picked Misty up bridal style as he walked her into her room, Pikachu and Alora appeared at his feet wondering what was going on. "Misty's a little sick," Ash told them.

_**If by sick you mean- **_

"Alora!" Ash warned.

Alora rolled her eyes as she and Pikachu scurried back into the living room. Ash closed the door, flicked on the lights and placed his best friend of 6 years onto the bed. "Thank ya Ash, yer a real pal." Misty said smiling.

"Anytime Mist," Ash said getting up to leave, but then he was pulled back down by Misty.

"No I mean it," Misty said softly. "You're like the greatest guy I know, and I know a lotta great guys, but you've got somethin' no one else I know has."

That made Ash turn a slight red as he shook Misty off of him and faced her. "Ash….I….." Misty said softly as she touched his cheek. "I….love you…."

Ash's heart began racing when he heard that, he didn't say anything at all he just began to lean in slowly. All the logic in his brain was telling him to stop, but that one organ that supposedly controlls your emotions told him to keep going. Soon he found his lips attatched to hers for the second time in his entire life, and although she tasted like strong liquior Ash enjoyed every part of the kiss. When Misty's tounge grazed Ash's lips he granted her access, when she wrapped her arms around his neck he responded by placing his around her waist. Everything about the kiss seemed so perfect, so right, but when reality finally punched Ash in the face he immediately parted.

"M-Misty," he said franctically. "I-I'm sorry I didn't mean…."

Ash stopped when he heard light snores, he looked down and saw that Misty had somehow fallen asleep. Ash couldn't help but chuckle as he did the honors of tucking Misty in, he kissed her forehead and flicked off the lights before saying "Goodnight Mist."

The next morning Misty awoke with a horrible headache, her vision was a bit blurred and her memory was definitly shot. _Guess Brock took me home again, _she thought. She came out of her room and sluggishly walked into the bathroom to take her early shower. Once all that was done she decided to steal more of Ash's clothes (wearing his boxers, t-shirt and sweatpants) and soon found herself raiding the fridge for some breakfast. Right as she whipped out her trusty box of Cap'n Crunch she saw something that almost made her barf on the couch, she glared at both Ash and Casey who were happily sleeping with Casey on top of Ash wearing practically nothing and Ash under her without a shirt. Misty's anger suddenly began building up as the box of cereal she clutched got crushed, quickly she tossed down the cereal box and went back to the fridge searching for something, she then grabbed her trusty bottle of "medicine" and began quickly gulping it down.

"It's a bit too early for that," came the voice of Brock.

Misty finished off the bottle and slammed it on the counter. "Not now Brock," she growled wiping her mouth.

"Misty I understand," Brock said to her. "But this isn't going to solve anything, you-"

"Then what will?" Misty nearly screeched. "What's gonna help me then? Obviously _your _plan didn't work!"

"Look!" Brock was now raising his voice, something he rarely did to Misty. "You can't keep drinking all your troubles away, you're gonna get sick if you keep drinking nothing but alcohol!" He put his hands on her shoulders. "Last night you made a fool of yourself, you came home completely drunk." Misty was a little shocked. "You came home reeking of liquior, you made yourself look like an idiot." Brock told her harshly. "I wonder what Ash thinks of you now?"

Tears began rolling down Misty's eyes, she never thought it would escalade into this. "I-I'm sorry," Misty said. "I just can't deal with this anymore!"

She then ran out of the house slamming the door hard, Brock wanted to go after her but Ash began to stir a bit. "Wazzal the noise?" he asked.

"It's Misty," Brock sighed. "Ash….we need to talk."

Misty walked along the streets of Cerulean in complete depression, she'd never felt this sad in her entire life. Thoughts like "Why was I even born" and "I should just get out of everyone's life" were going through her mind, thoughts like this never even crossed her mind until today. It was a rather cold winter morning, snow was on the ground from last night and yet Misty still sat on the park bench wearing nothing but a t-shirt and some sweat pants. She didn't care if she caught her death right here, anything was better than what she was going through right now. "Why?" she said softly while tears continue running down her eyes. "It's not fair, Ash should be mine." She knew she sounded horribly selfish at the moment, but she didn't care. _She _knew Ash since he was ten years old, _she _travelled with him for 2 years, _she _was the one who was there to cheer up Ash when he was sad or cheer him on when he was battling. It just wasn't fair. Misty left the park bench and found herself in her favorite place, Cerulean Bar.

"Bye Ashy-poo!" Casey said as she left the house. Ash waved goodbye to his girlfriend then turned to Ash.

"So, what's up Brock?" Brock motioned for Ash to sit on the couch with him.

"Okay," Brock said once Ash had sat down. "Have you noticed Misty acting a bit….strange lately?"

"Besides getting drunk and falling out all over the house?" Ash asked. "Yeah I actually have, she's been rather distant from me lately. I mean usually we'd spend some time arguing, hanging out, and arguing. The last time we even argued was a good three months ago."

"Well the reason Misty's been so distant is because of Casey." Brock told him bluntly.

"Casey?" Ash was confused. "What is she threatened by Casey or something?"

Brock shook his head at Ash's denseness. "Ash," he couldn't help but chuckle at how stupid he was. "I wanted to let Misty tell you this herself, but apparently she thinks drinking can solve the problem. Ash, Misty's is deeply, passionately, hopelessly in love with you."

There it was again, that feeling in Ash's chest. It was like his heart was moving twice as fast as normal, his hands were getting sweaty, his knees were starting to shake slightly. "W-What?" Ash said. "Misty….in love…..with me?"

"Yes, she told me so herself." Brock told him seriously. "In her own way of course, but nevertheless she loves you Ash."

"So that wasn't just the alcohol talking…." Ash thought out loud.

"Wait, what?" Brock asked. "She's already told you this before?"

Ash wasn't listening, he'd already stood up and was about to leave. "Sorry Brock I gotta go," Ash said throwing his coat and hat on. "Where do you think Mist would be at right now?"

"Probably at the bar-..hey! What're you doing?" Ash swiped Brock's keys off the counter.

"Borrowing your car, I promise to bring it back!" Ash said.

"But you don't-" the door slammed shut. "-…have your licsense."

"The usual," Misty sighed sitting down on her favorite stool.

"Alright Misty," Mikey said as he walked back to get Misty's drink. Misty put her head in her folded arms thinking about nothing but Ash, that's when she felt someone tap her shoulder. "What's a beautiful lady like you doing here?"

"Beat it before I beat you," Misty threatened not bothering to look up.

"Aw I'm just trying to give you a compliment," the man said. "Look dude I don't…" she stopped when she saw it was Ash that had tapped her. "A-Ash?"

"Hey Mist," Ash greeted sitting next to her. "So, this is where you hang out?"

"What do you want?" Misty growled. Talking to him was the last thing she'd wanted to do at the moment.

Ash's face went serious. "To apologize," Ash said truthfully. "I-I'm sorry about not being a good friend, what with Casey smothering me and all, and I'm sorry for not trying to be there for you when you're obviously quite down."

Misty smiled slightly, how cute of Ash to apologize so late. "It's alright Ash," she said. "I haven't been that much of a good friend e-"

"But what I'm most sorry for," Ash interrupted knowing how much Misty hated that. "Is for not recognizing how you feel about me."

Misty's face turned red. "W-Wha?" she asked. "How do you-"

"Brock told me," Ash said. "And you did too, only you were drunk and you didn't realize it."

Misty let her head fall on the table as she groaned. _I'm going to kill Brock, _she thought. _And alcohol for making me talk! _"So I guess it's all out now," Misty sighed. "And Ash you don't have to say anything, I know that you can't return my feelings because of Casey and I'm sorry for-"

Ash's index finger touched her lips silencing her. "Misty," he said. "What makes you so sure that I can't ever feel that way about you?"

"A-Ash what're you saying?" she asked.

"I'm saying," he began. He looked as if he were debating something in his head. "This."

Quickly he moved his finger from her lips and replaced them with his own, Misty's eyes widened at the initial contact but they slowly closed as she fell right into the kiss. In an instant Misty's tounge was wrestling with her partner's as her hands began to wander around his body.

"Oh Ash (kiss) I love (kiss) you." Misty said in between kisses.

"Misty (kiss) I've crushed on you (kiss) since I met (kiss) you." The two continued their heated kissing not even realizing that Ash had scooped up Misty and was now heading out the door with her.

"Mmm…" Misty moaned as she began to stir. The first thing she noticed was that she was naked, the second thing was that she was in the backseat of Brock's car, and the third and final thing was that Ash was under her and he too was naked. "Oh….my….God….." she said her eyes wide like baseballs.

**A/N: Was the chapter rushed? I kinda feel like it was, oh well tell me what you think in reviews.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter eight: Two timing son of a bitch**

"Uugh," Ash groaned as he began to stir. He rose up, taking Misty with him, and looked around. "Hey Mist."

"A-Ash," Misty said her eyes glistening over. "Did we…?"

"Did we what?" Ash asked rubbing his temples. "Ahh I've got a splitting headache."

Misty didn't notice at first, probably because she was used to hangovers by now, but her head was going crazy at the moment. That's when she took in all her surroundings and noticed that there were empty cans of Miller Light under them, under the seats, and in the dashboard. "Jesus Christ did we get hammered last night or something?" Ash asked also noticing the beer cans. "And when did we get back home?"

"Oh we did much more than that," Misty told him.

Ash looked at her, slowly his eyes began widening as he noticed that his best friend was without a shirt or pants. He looked down at himself and, once realizing he was the same, let out a barely audible "Oh my God."

Misty's mind tried to replay all the events of last night: she remembered sulking in the bar, Ash coming and confessing to her, heavy make-out sessions, going back into the bar and buying tons of beer for some reason…..then nothing after that. "Crap crap crap," Ash was panicking.

"Calm down Ash," Misty said trying to keep calm herself. "Okay so we got drunk and had sex, it's not the end of the world."

"It is if Casey finds out!" Ash told her.

Misty arched an eyebrow. "Wait a minute Casey?" she asked. "W-What about us, or did I imagine your confession?"

Ash flinched a bit. "W-Well you see…" he began. "Um…whoa it's really cold out here, I mean yeah we're naked and all so we should y'know get dressed and get our asses back in the house before we freeze to death."

"Ash you're not-" In a flash Ash threw on his boxers and dashed out the car into their apartment leaving Misty in the car, still naked by the way, fuming. "Ash you sonnova bitch," she growled tossing her clothes back on and following him into the room. By the time she'd gotten in there she could hear the shower going, meaning Ash had decided to hop in the shower either to avoid her or get the smell of her off him. Misty wouldn't be surprised if both were the reason. Misty let out a long sigh before plopping on the couch, if anything this would give her the chance to think about exactly what was going on.

"Okay," she began. "I like Ash, Ash likes me, Ash is dating Casey just around the time I realize I like Ash, Ash comes out of nowhere and tells me he likes me, Ash and I get super drunk and have sex, now Ash is worried about Casey finds out even though he just confessed to liking me the same way I like him." Misty rubbed her temples at how confusing she just sounded. "God damn it why does this shit always happen to me?"

"Exactly what type of shit are we talking about?" Brock's voice suddenly asked making Misty jump. "Chocolate brown shit or deep green do do?"

"Neither," Misty answered. "This is constipated hard to get out shit."

Brock's face went serious. "My God what happened?" he asked worringly. "Didn't that idiot tell you already?"

"Yes he did," Misty answered.

"So what's the bloody problem?" Brock asked in his british accent hoping to add humor to the situation, it didn't work.

"Well," Misty wasn't sure if she wanted to reveal the fact that she and Ash just fucked in the back of his car. "It's not working out the way I thought it was."

Brock cocked an eyebrow in confusion. "Elaborate." He ordered.

"I think Ash still likes Casey," Misty told him truthfully. "He started panicking about if Casey found out about us fu-…I-I mean kissing."

Luckily Brock wasn't the sharpest pencil so he didn't catch what Misty almost said. "Damn it, this is way harder than I thought." Brock sighed. "If you idiots would've realized this years ago we'd wouldn't be in this situation."

"Brock I was eleven years old," Misty told him. "How the hell am I supposed to tell a ten year old that I like him? And Ash wasn't even a normal ten year old, he was dumber."

"Hey you still had plenty of chances to tell the guy," Brock said. "I mean sure Ash didn't even start finding girls attractive until he turned fifteen but even so you had plenty of chances lady."

Misty let her head fall back on the cushiony couch letting out a small chuckle. "Yeah, I guess you're right." She said. "Mabey I missed my chance, mabey I should just go ahead and give it up."

Brock looked rather alarmed at that. "Whoa now," he said. "We're not giving up, I literally swore on my life to Mrs. Ketchum that your last name would be Ketchum, seriously if that doesn't happen I'm going to get castrated with a rusty kitchen knife then thrown off the highest cliff in Pallet."

Misty sweatdropped at that as Alora and Pikachu appeared from her room. "Pika pi pi!" Pikachu said happily. _**Yeah we heard you two gettin' it on last night, **_Alora grinned. Misty's face flushed as Brock looked at Alora.

"Say what now?" he asked.

_**Last night, Ash and Red got all freaky deaky in the back of your car. Seriously not a minute went by that I didn't hear "Oh Ash Ohhhhhh right there Ohhhhhh" or "God damn Misty since when could you get your legs to do that?", Pikachu and I actually got the whole thing on recorder if you wanna-**_

"Alora!" Misty yelled.

Her face was redder than a Raichu's back as Alora and Pikachu rolled on the floor laughing. "M-My car?" Brock asked slowly turning his head to Misty. "You two had sex in my car?"

Misty nervously nodded as Brock quickly dashed out of the room and to his parked car, Misty was going to go explain but the bathroom door opened revealing a full clothed Ash Ketchum who was staring down at the ground. "Ash I-"

"Well time to get to work," Ash said not even looking at his friend.

"Ash you don't have to work for another 3 hours," Misty told him narrowing her eyes.

"H-Hey nothing wrong with being early right?" Ash asked still avoiding her gaze as he tried speed walking out the door, but quickly Misty threw her mallet at the back of his head making him fall. She then grabbed Ash and dragged him into the nearest closet where she proceeded to close the door and break the doornob off. "Ow, jeez Mist you've still got that arm." He laughed a bit but immediately stopped though when he saw that Misty wasn't laughing at all.

"We need to talk." She said seriously.

"Oh my God it's everywhere!" Brock cried from outside the apartment. "Jesus Christ it's like walking into a gay bar during happy hour!"

"Um, mabey we should go to my room." Misty told him.

Ash nodded as the both of them quickly walked to the back of the shabby apartment and into the redhead's room making sure they locked the meddlesome pokemon out. Misty and Ash sat on opposite sides of the bed, they both stared at one another not making any noises besides nervous breathing. "So," Ash began trying to break the tension. "How was your night?"

Misty glared at the trainer but decided to answer "It was alright."

"I'm sure it was better than that." Ash told her grinning slyly.

"Well I wouldn't know because I kinda got wasted and I can't remember much of last night," Misty said still glaring at him.

Instantly Ash felt the guilt begin to smother him, he nervously rubbed the back of his head looking for something to say. "Ash that was my first time," Misty told him truthfully. "I feel like I just wasted it you know? I can never ever expierence my very first time."

If Ash felt any kind of guilt at first it was probably ten times more right about now, he didn't mean for it to happen like that. "I'm sorry Mist," he said. "I-I never meant...God I'm such an asshole." Misty put her hand on his shoulder and used her finger to push his chin up making him look at her.

"Don't say that," she said. "I'm not angry that you were my first, I'm just a little disappointed that I didn't get to fully expierience it. I'm actually happy that you were my first."

"Still," Ash said. "I could've stopped, I mean yeah I was drunk and all but I knew what I was doing. I had the chance to stop."

"Ash I forigve you," Misty told him.

Ash looked at her. "Really?"

"Yes really."

"Thanks Mist, you really are a great friend." Ash told her. "And if it's any consolation that was my first time too."

"That's not a surprise," Misty snorted.

Ash gave her a look. "Whoa, what's that supposed to mean?"

Misty shook her head as if to say "don't worry about it". "Look," she said firmly. "I'm not at all worried about us having sex Ash alright, what I am worried about is…us." Ash gulped, he'd hope to avoid this conversation but even he knew it was inevitable. "Ash, how do you feel about me?" Misty asked. "Am I truly _just _your best friend?"

Ash knew it was pointless to lie to Misty so he shook his head no. "Like I said earlier, I've had a crush on you since before I even started to like girls." Ash told her. That made Misty's heart begin to do cartweels, but then it stopped when he uttered that one word. "But-"

"Oh here we go," Misty complained. "Why is there always a 'but' when it comes to you?"

Ash wanted make a dirty joke about that but Misty's icy glare forced him to leave it alone. "Well," Ash tried again. "Like I said I do like you, honestly Mist, but I also like Casey."

"Casey?" Misty asked.

"Yeah," Ash replied. "I mean it's hard to choose you know, I can either pick the sexy hotheaded tomboyish girl who is my best friend for six years _or _I can pick the just-a-tad-less-sexy blonde chick whom I never argue with and is the best kisser I know. It's not an easy choice Mist."

Misty smiled inwardly at the fact that Ash thinks she's sexier than Casey, but she still didn't like where he was headed with this conversation. "So exactly what are you saying, me or Casey?"

Ash sighed and stared at the ground. "I…don't know." He told her. "You're going to have to give me time Misty, right now I'm just glad to know that you feel the same about me. But I think I'm going to stay with Casey, at least for now."

Misty's heart sank, this wasn't exactly what she expected when Ash told her that he had a crush on her. But then she decided that she was going to have Ash one way or another. "You're not being fair," she said. "Not fair at all Ashy-boy. You know how selfish I can be when it comes to getting what I want."

Ash may have looked like he was afriad but by the tone of Misty's voice he was actually liking where this was going. "What are you saying?" he asked.

"I'm saying that I own something Casey doesn't," Misty said in a sultry tone. "And I intend to let it stay mine."

"W-Wait are you-"

"Casey may have you everywhere else," Misty said. "But _I'll _have you behind closed doors. Whenever. I. Want." Misty then pulled Ash into a heated kiss, the wannabe Pokemon Master could feel blood starting to rush somewhere that, by the sound of her voice, Misty wanted.

"Just when did you get like this?" Ash asked as Misty ran her hands down his chest, she then put her lips right next to his ear.

"You may know a lot about me," Misty whispered. "But at the same time there is plenty you don't know, like how I really get when I become possesive and selfish."

"Well I'm not complaining," Ash grinned as his hands found their way to her waist.

"I never expected you to," Misty told him. "You know, I wonder if the second time is as good as the first?"

"Only one way to find out," Ash told her pulling her into another kiss.

Giggles and moans were heard as Pikachu and Alora tried their best to listen in on the two trainers. "Pika pi pi?" Pikachu asked his companion.

_**I'm pretty sure that's what's going on, **_Alora told him nodding. _**Though it shouldn't be a surprise, not after what we heard last night. **_Pikachu nodded in agreement as the two glanced at one another. _**Umm, well what do you want to do now? **_Alora asked. Pikachu nervously fidgeted his fingers as he said "Pikachu pi pi pika?" Alora blushed at whatever the yellow mouse had just asked. _**Uhhh…ahem….sure we can do that…. **_Alora said. The two pokemon began to walk out of the apartment nervously trying to reach for one another's paw, meanwhile Brock was still outside the apartment screaming about his car.

"I swear to God when I get my hands on those two I'll….eh? What the fu…..aw ewwwwww! It's all over the hood too? How the hell did it get up there?" Brock then began humorusly sobbing as he hugged a spot on his car wherever Ash and Misty didn't leave their….liquids at.

* * *

A few hours later after Ash and Misty had finished their "session" Misty found herself feeling hungry so she began raiding the fridge for whatever they had. As she did she came across one of her favorite giant bottles of vodka, at first she was going to pass by it but then she started to feel drawn to it. Quickly she looked around making sure neither of her friends could witness as she grabbed the bottle. Misty stared at it for a bit debating on whether or not she should do it, that's when flashbacks of the earlier conversations with Ash began to pop up. _I like you Mist, honestly I do, but right now I think I'm gonna stay with Casey. _That's what he said but to Misty it came out like: _Yeah Mist you're an okay girl but Casey's hotter so I think I'll stay with her. _Misty bit her lip uncertainly but then popped off the cap and began to hungrily gulp down the drink.

**A/N: I think I this chapter was pretty good, tell me your opinion in the review. Also if you like Naruto Fanficion go check out my friends' story called "Sakura's Troubles". It's pretty good. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter nine: Misty's medicine**

"Come on Charizard it's not that bad!" Ash said unsuccessfully trying to push his longtime friend towards a door. "I don't wanna do this either but you or Infernape won't get any better unless the two of you go through this!" Charizard shook his head as Ash slumped on the ground tired from all the effort. "Why can't you just be like Infernape and go along with it?" Ash asked. Charizards' eyes turned to fire as he glared at the monkey-fire pokemon, who was perched on top of the tree outside the building relaxing. Charizard then flew directly towards Infernape and cut the branch he was sitting on, Infernape hit the ground hard and immediately jumped back up to attack Charizard. "Guys…" Ash groaned as the two pokemon shot flames at one another.

_**Toldja this was a bad idea. **_Alora said.

"Pika!"

"Why are you two even here?" Ash asked. "Shouldn't you be snuggling on Misty's bed or something?"

"Pi pika?" Pikachu looked rather flustered. "Yeah I know the story." Ash said with a grin. He then leaned in close to Pikachu's ear and whispered "Looks like you've got the same taste in females as I do, hotheaded angry types." _**You do realize I can read minds. **_Alora piped up. "Huh?" Ash asked walking off towards his wrestling pokemon.

"Pi pikachu?" Pikachu asked Alora.

_**I don't know, why are you asking me? **_Alora said.

"Chu pikachu pika pi." Pikachu said simply.

_**I-I really don't know how that works. **_Alora said turning red. _**I lost my memory remember? Shouldn't you know this already? I mean how old are you? **_

"Pika!"

_**Wow you're actually younger than I thought. **_

Meanwhile, after a few scratches and third degree burns, Ash literally dragged his two now unconcious pokemon (you can thank Snorlax) into the Pokemon psycological center. "Hello," Ash said to the desklady. "I have a 3:00 appointment with Dr. West."

"Oh I'm sorry Dr. West is on leave at the moment," the lady told him. "But his understudy is here to temporary fill in for him."

"Oh okay," Ash said. "Come on you two." Infernape and Charizard looked at one another then both turned away not moving an inch. "I'm not afriad to whip out Snorlax here," Ash said. "Or would you rather I get Blastoise and Gyrados? Mist is just a phone call away."

Both pokemon sighed and followed their trainer into the waiting room. The waiting room didn't have many people or pokemon, there was some girl with her apparently depressed Polwhirl and some guy with a rather clingy Arbok. Just then the door swung open to reveal the same desklady holding a clipboard. "Ash Ketchum? Dr. Oak is waiting for you?"

"Oak?" Ash was immediately alarmed.

He knew it couldn't be Professor Oak for many reasons but mainly because he was still in Pallet Town, it wasn't Gary because he _just _saw him on TV talking with some talk show host, so that only left _one _person.

"Oh no," Ash said his face turning white.

At this moment he'd rather It'd be Gary hell he'd rather it'd be Sabrina right now, he'd rather it'd be _anyone _but-

"Well well well, if it isn't Ashy-boy all grown up."

Daisy Oak. "Daisy," Ash groaned. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm the understudy filling in for Dr. West," Daisy said with a smile. "So the question should really be what are _you _doing here?"

Ash sighed and walked into her office along with Charizard and Infernape. Daisy wheeled around for a bit in her chair before stopping in front of Ash. "So how've you been?" she asked. "Though by the looks of things I'd say very well."

Ash didn't like her tone of voice, if there was one thing Daisy Oak could do it was make a man…..well let's just say that after a conversation with her you'd probably not want to stand straight up. She knew the exact tone of voice to use, the exact places not at all inappropriate that she should touch, and looking at her didn't help at all. The ability to turn straight women and gay men to her, she was the picture perfect female, with her perfect curves, the perfect smooth skin, those perfect legs, and who can forget those perfect god-like perky lucious beautiful-

"Ashy-boy," Daisy chuckled. "This isn't Pallet town and you're not a kid anymore so I can't just look the other way now. I'm a professional now so if you're going to just stare at my chest."

"I-I wasn't staring!" Ash said in defense. "I just….happened to gaze at it for a quick second…I thought we were having therapy?"

Daisy chuckled and sat up straight. "Alright down to business," she said looking at her clipboard. "Your reason for being here is that your Charizard and Infernape don't quite get along?"

"I wish they were just 'not getting along' not getting along would be much better than what they're doing now," Ash explained. "For some unknown reason these two HATE each other."

Both Infernape and Charizard, who were glaring daggers at one another, made grunts of agreement. "And what's worse is that Char-"

"My my Ashy-boy your voice has gotten so deep," Daisy said randomly.

"I….what?" Ash asked.

Daisy reached over and hugged her longtime 'friend', it was by complete accident (yeah right) that Ash's face was now being smothered by Daisy's incredible breats. "Ohhh I've missed you so much!" she said. "You were such a cutie the last time I saw you."

"Dff dff mm cng brffff (Daisy I can't breath)." Ash muttered against her chest. He got out of Daisy's suffocating, but enjoyable, grasp and took a few breaths to get his air back. "You're still the same random girl I've known all my life," he told her.

"Well it would seem _you're _not that same bratty overconfident kid I used to tourture."

"Tourture is putting it nicely," Ash grumbled.

"So what's with your little travel group?" Daisy asked. "Mainly what I want to know is what's up with you and your little 'girl friends?'."

"They aren't my girlfriends," Ash said.

"I never said that, I said that they were your GIRL friends."

"Oh, well Dawn is fine she just went off on her own adventures," Ash explained. "May is back home with her family and…" he trailed off at the sudden thought of his first female companion.

"Come on Ashy-boy what's up?" she asked.

"Could you stop calling me that?" Ash asked.

"What Ashy-boy? No way it comes off the tounge so well," Daisy said. "And speaking of tounges have you and Misty been playing any wars with yours lately?" Ash's face suddenly reddened as images of him and his best friend doing what they've been doing for the past month came to him. "Oooo looks like I'm onto something," Daisy said. "So I'm assuming you and Misty have finally come clean about everything eh?"

At that moment Ash's face darkened. "No." he said.

"Whaaa?" Daisy sounded shocked. "You guys _still _aren't together?"

"Well we want to be together," Ash said. "But there are certain obstacles preventing that."

"Hmmm, explain."

Ash sighed, Daisy was the last person he wanted to tell all his girl problems to but even he had to admit that there is no other qualified person other than her. At least she knows how to keep a relationship. So he told her everything, the reunion between him and Misty, the house burning down, the new apartment, the job, the hot girl that wants to get in his pants, Misty's alcoholic problems, the drunken sex, the talk, and the sober sex.

"Okay so let me get this straight," Daisy said once Ash was finally done talking. "This Casey-whore comes around and she's your girlfriend but you're having sex with your best friend behind Casey-whore's back?"

"Yeah, but in my defense Misty is incredibly beautiful and it's hard to say know to her you know." Ash said. "Plus she does this thing with her tounge that-"

"Whoa Ashy-boy too much info," Daisy said. "But what I want to know info about is who do you love, Casey-whore or Misty?"

"Can you stop calling her Casey-wh-"

"Just answer the question Ashy-boy," Daisy interrupted.

Ash sighed. "I love them both."

"Bull. Shit."

"It's true. I can't pick between them."

"I don't think so Ashy-boy, you pick one and you pick one right now understand? I don't wanna hear this two-timing crap, so tell me do you want the whore or your _best _friend? Think about it. Whore? Best friend?"

Ash couldn't think straight, he wished he was the dense ten-year-old boy again back then his hardest decision was to either use thunderbolt or thundershock on Team Rocket. Just as Ash opened his mouth to speak his cellphone vibrates. "'Scuse me," Ash said taking it out and looking at it. He'd just received a text from Misty. _Bad day. Need you know. _Is what it read. "Uhh, I'm needed for-"

"Some more mackin' with your whore?" Daisy asked. "Or some more lovin' with your best friend?"

Ash didn't answer he just quickly got up to leave even forgetting his two fire pokemon that were seconds away from flamethrowing one another. Daisy sighed and slapped herself with the clipboard. "That boy has too many problems," she then turned to Infernape and Charizard. "Don't even think about it."

* * *

A loud thud was heard as Misty was slammed up against her room door with as she worked on getting Ash shirt above his head without having to break their heavy kissing. "Ash…..we've got to…..stop this…." Misty moaned in between kisses. "I know…..but I can't." Ash responded unbuttoning the water pokemon expert's shirt. Ash then used his weight to hold Misty against the door as she wrapped her legs around his waist using them to try and slide down Ash's already unbuttoned pants. Misty was a great multitasker so it was easy for her to somehow find the doorknob and turn it so her room door would open even if she was in the mix of 4 different things. Ash carried her to the room, kicking the door shut with his foot, and literally threw Misty on the soft bed as he tossed his pants to the side leaving him in nothing but boxers, Misty tried getting her own shorts off but Ash stopped her saying "I wanna do it." She could only nod as Ash got to work on sheding his "best friends" clothes from her body. Now with everything going on back in Misty's room there's no way the two horny teens could hear anything, not even the sound of Brock suddenly opening the door.

"Guys?" Brock called. He knew they were home because Ash's shoes were in front of the door, and his hat was right in the middle of the hallway. "Strange," Brock said picking it up. He then walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge to see what was available to cook for dinner. "God damn it Misty." He groaned when he noticed the three empty bottles of vodka and 24 pack of beer that only had 3 left, Brock couldn't help but feel angry about what his sort-of-sister was doing to herself. And for some reason Brock thought that all the blame had to go to Ash, well mabey not all but most of it, if he'd just tell Misty he wanted _her _instead of that cheap slut then mabey she wouldn't be such a distraught. "I need to have a talk with those two," he said shutting the fridge.

"ASH!" came Misty's loud voice.

Brock let out a groan of annoyance as he walked back to her room. "What the hell are you two arguing about now?" he said loudly. No answer came so he pressed his ear against the hard wood to listen in, what he heard would probably haunt him for the rest of his life. "Ah ah ah ahhhhhh," came Misty's undoubtly moaning voice. "Oh yes Ash right there….oh my god."

"Holy…." Brock said, without thinking he grabbed the doorknob and threw the door open shouting "What's going on in here?" Immediately Brock's face turned green as he saw his two best friend, almost siblings, in a postion Brock hasn't been in since…..well since a very long time.

"Shit," Misty growled.

Ash was speechless as the three continued staring at one another in silence. "Um," Brock said finally breaking it. "Well you two finish up…..what you're doing and meet me in the living room." He then, without even thinking about looking back, closed the door and left a very embarrassed Misty and Ash.

* * *

A few minutes later, the mood was killed so Ash and Misty didn't bother finishing up, the trio were sitting in the living room in complete silence. Ash was staring at the ceiling doing his best to avoid both of their gazes, Misty was fiddiling with her hair, and Brock was sitting on the couch with his arms crossed and a hard face.

"Okay, am I to believe that the two of you are together now?" he asked.

The two looked at each other and shook their heads no.

"But you were having sex."

The two nodded.

"So what are you like friends with benefits or something?"

Again they nodded.

"Ugh you two are idiots you know that?" Brock said. "Don't you at least have feelings for one another? And no I'm not talking about "best friend" feelings, I mean romantic ones." The two said nothing at first before Misty uttered a small "Yes." Ash looked at her a bit shocked but then he turned back to Brock and said "Me too." Brock arched an eyebrow. _Hm this might be easier than I thought. _

"Alright then," Brock said. "I want to speak with you two, one on one though, Misty I'd like to talk with Ash first."

Misty nodded and quickly got up to leave the living room, once she was out of earshot Brock turned to Ash wearing a very serious expression. "Be honest with me," he said. "Do you really have feelings for her?"

"Yes Brock," Ash said also serious. "I have strong feelings for Misty, I actually have for a while now. Even when I was dense I still was attracted to her."

"Pfft, everyone knew that," Brock muttered. "But this is serious Ash, you do realize you're messing with two women's hearts by doing what you're doing."

"I know," Ash said. He was ashamed of himself, he knew he shouldn't be toying with anyone like this. Especially Misty. "I should've never let it get past that stupid night…"

"It's alright Ash," Brock said. "Sure you messed up here and there but at least you haven't ruled out the possiblilty of you finally getting with Misty."

"Yeah, and the thing is the more I see Casey the more I feel attatched to Misty," Ash admitted. "I truly love her Brock, with all my heart. I love her big beautiful blue eyes, her soft hair that I like to run my hands through, those curves that make her probably the most sexy woman I've ever seen, and her soft smooth skin….Brock I love her. Damn it I love her and I'm stuck in a relationship with someone else!"

Brock smiled and couldn't help but think to himself _they're gonna be alright. It would seem my question has been answered. _"Well I'm done Ash," Brock said. "But I have one more thing for you, don't base your choice of who's heart you're gonna break because either way you're gonna break someone's. Base your choice on one thing, your heart."

"Thanks Brocko," Ash said.

"Misty you can come in now," Brock called.

Misty timidly walked out of her room and into where her two friends were, when she walked past Ash he flashed her his trademark smile that always made her feel fuzzy inside. "Alright Misty," Brock said once Ash left. "We both know how you feel about Ash, this isn't what this conversation is about, it's about your problem."

"Problem? What problem?" Misty asked.

Brock reached from under the pillow and whipped out a bottle of Misty's "medicine". "This is how you're dealing with everything?" Brock asked. "Misty you can't do this, you're killing yourself!"

"B-But it's just a little harmless drinking," Misty said.

"Harmless? Harmless is a two, three at best. Misty you've downed an average of seven cans of beer and at least one bottle of vodka a day! And that's only on a good day, I'm worried about you Misty."

"I'm sorry Brock," Misty said. "It's just….well that's the only way I can feel good y'know? That and…."

"Having sex with your best friend?" Brock asked. Misty fell silent and bit her lip in shame. "Misty you don't need to drink and fuck just so you can feel good about yourself, you're beautiful the way you are. Sure I say that to plenty of women but that's just so I can get some action for the night, but right now I mean it. Casey may have a bigger rack, god she's got a huge rack, but overall you've got her beat bad."

"Thanks Brock, I just wish Ash could see that." Misty sighed.

Brock wanted to tell her everything Ash told him, but he knew that Ash was the one who had to take care of that. "Misty I can't tell you what Ash told me," Brock said. "But I can say one thing and one thing only, he made the correct decision and he didn't even know it." Misty's heart felt as if it were about to explode, now she was dying to know just who did he pick. The way Brock said it made it seem like it was her but he was also biting his lip so did that mean it wasn't? She was going crazy trying to figure this all out.

"Well," Misty said. "I think I need to rest, I've been feeling a little lightheaded lately."

"Okay, go get your rest." Brock said as Misty prepared to leave the living room.

When she stood up though her legs felt a little wobbly, she caught herself on the couch before falling. She then felt really hot and sweaty and she noticed that her vision was going then coming back then going again, thinking it as nothing she tried picking herself up but ended up staggering against the wall before finally collapsing on the floor. "Misty are you alright?" Brock asked peeking from the kitchen. When he saw her lying on the floor unconcious he immediately ran toward her. "Misty? Misty!"

"Brock what's wrong?" Ash asked coming from the bathroom.

"Misty she just…she passed out!" Brock said. "And she's burning up, Ash go get my keys!" Ash ran into Brock's room frantically searching for his keys as Brock lifted Misty on his shoulder. "Come on Ash hurry!"

"I got 'em!" Ash yelled appearing. "What's wrong with her?"

"I don't know," Brock said trying to stay calm as they rushed out the door.

"Misty! Misty please be okay," Ash was close to hypervenilating right now, he coulding breath or see straight he couldn't even process his own thoughts right now.

"Ash make sure she's alright back there," Brock ordered as he started the car.

Ash nodded and began caressing her scorching forehead as the older teen sped down the street towards the closest hospital. _Please Mist, be okay. Please. _Ash begged to himself.

**A/N: Loooong chapter and even longer update. Well I hope that doesn't screw up my raking in reviews. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter ten: What is it you want?**

Ash paced around the waiting room quickly as Brock, Alora, Pikachu and Casey watched his every movements. He would stop occasionally to mumble something to himself and then resume his pace, after a good 4 hours it started to get annoying for everyone.

"Ash, Misty isn't getting any better with you doing that," Brock said matter-of-factly.

"Yeah Ashy, just calm down she'll be alright."

Brock cringed when Casey called him Ashy, of course she had no idea what Ash and Misty had been doing for the past few weeks. "How can I remain calm, that's my best friend in there!" Ash said loudly. "She's probably hooked to a bunch of machines and getting stuck with all kinds of needles so they can drug her up or-"

"Ash!" Brock said. "The doctors are doing everything they can alright, the best we can do right now is hope for the best."

Ash opened his mouth to say more but then sighed in defeat and took his seat right in the middle of Brock and Casey. Everyone sat in silence for a while, until Alora said _**Ha, you guys just missed it that fat guy with the chocolate bar just slipped and fell. **_Everyone glared at the pokemon. _**What? It was funny. **_

"Excuse me?" a new voice said startling everyone.

"Oh, doctor." Brock said. "So…how is she?"

"She's fine." The doctor said as everyone let out a breath of relief. "Her kidneys were quickly rotting due to her extreme alcholic consumption use, luckily they didn't suffer too much damage so she won't need any kind of kidney transplant. At the moment she's resting but I'd like to take this time to ask you a few questions."

"Anything," Brock said.

"Well I want to know about her alchol use," the doctor said. "Could either of you tell me about it, like how much she intakes in a day or a week."

"Well at first she had mabey a beer or a glass of wine occasionally," Brock explained. "But in the past month she started buying 24 packs for herself and these giant bottles of vodka. She's also been going to the Cerulean Bar on a regular basis, I've actually had to take her home because she was too drunk to even walk correctly."

"I see." the doctor said. "Had anything changed in the past month? Any family or close friend deaths? Any stress or even relationship problems?"

Brock thought about it for a while then something clicked in his mind. "Yeah," he said turning to Ash. "Something _did _happen, but I think he can explain better than I can."

"Are you a friend of Ms. Waterflower?" the doctor asked.

"Y-Yes," Ash said. "I'm her best friend Ash Ketchum."

"Ahh, I've heard that name before." The doctor said. "You're that young trainer everyone's been talking about." Ash nodded not even thinking about boasting about his numerous titles and badges. "So would you mind telling me what changed?"

"Yeah, but I can't do it with everyone here." Ash said.

"That's alright we can talk in private," the doctor assured as the two of them walked off.

"This could take awhile Casey," Brock explained. "I think we should go elsewhere for now."

Casey nodded and left with the pokemon breeder. As Ash told the doctor everything he couldn't help but begin to piece together everything, very soon it all became clear to him. _He _was the problem. Misty was so into him that when he rejected her, in his own way, she turned to alchol to solve her problems.

"Well you're right about one thing, this is your fault." The doctor said. "But it's not too late you know."

"So she's gonna be alright?"

"Yes, but that's not what I'm talking about." The doctor said. "What I mean is that it's not too late for you and her. I can see that you care deeply for her, more than just a close friend or even sister-like figure."

Ash didn't even bother to protest, he knew it was the truth. All this time he'd been in love with his best friend and pushed it so deep inside him that he made himself believe it was just a crush. "We'll let you know when she wakes okay? And think about what I've told you here." The doctor said turning away and leaving Ash there.

"Mist," he sighed leaning against the wall. "Damn I gotta fix this mess."

* * *

"So why'd we leave again?" Casey asked Brock suspiciously.

"Because Ash needs his alone time with his best friend," Brock informed her. "They have a lot to sort out after all."

Casey looked a bit ticked off. "He always puts her first," she muttered thinking Brock hadn't heard, but he did.

"That's how it's supposed to be," he said to himself smiling.

At that moment Ash appeared around the corner immediately walking to them. "You okay?" Brock asked.

"No," Ash said truthfully. "But I will be, soon."

"Oh Ashy," Casey said hugging him. "I know this must be so tough for you, but what do you say we go and see that new movie that's playing down the street? It'll get your mind off this."

"Sure," Ash told her. "As long as we're back by 7:30, they said if I'm planning on staying the night with Misty I have to be back by then."

"You're staying the night?" Casey asked looking completely hurt.

"Yeah, after all she's my best friend." Ash told her. "And she's always been there for me, so I'm returning the favor."

Casey, completely irritated, grabbed all her belongings and stormed out of the hospital. "Hey aren't we going to see-" "See it yourself you jerk!" she yelled as she left the building.

_**Wow, now that is the biggest bitch I've ever seen. **_Alora said.

"Pika pi." Pikachu added.

"I'll say, so you still wanna see that movie?" Brock asked.

"I guess so," Ash said. "You know, to be honest I'm glad Casey left."

"Me too, she's getting to be annoying." Brock said as they left the hospital. "I mean I'd still wreck that chick until I couldn't get it up for a week but still."

"Yeah, but you still gotta love her," Ash sighed. Brock opened his mouth about to say something but decided agaisnt it. _One step at a time Brock, _he thought to himself.

* * *

"Mmm…Ash?" Misty spoke in a very rasp voice. Her eyes, which were barely open, slowly darted around every corner in the room. "I'm in a hospital?" she asked herself trying to sit up but as she did a sharp pain hit her lower side and she fell back down. She settled for turning her head to see what was going on and was slightly surprised to see Ash asleep at the edge of her bed. "Ash?" she said softly reaching out to touch him, he was defintiley real and that made her heart soar. "He does care." She smiled and ran a finger down his apparently tear stained cheek, Ash began to stir a bit as he lifted his head to see who had disturbed his well deserved nap.

"M-Mist?" he asked rubbing his eye. "Is that you or am I dreaming again?"

"No, I'm awake." Misty said.

"Good," Ash smiled. "I was worried about you."

"I know, I'm sorry Ash." Misty said. "I guess the doctor told you exactly what was wrong with me."

Ash looked down at his fingers, twiddling them a bit. "Yeah, but don't sweat it Mist." Ash said. "I mean everyone has some kind of unhealthy addiction, and yours is-"

"Stop it Ash." Misty said firmly. "You're beating around the real subject here, we both know what causes my addiction."

She looked at him with her beautiful cerulean eyes which were now serious. "I-I'm sorry Mist," Ash apoligized. "I was stupid, I thought I could have you both and there'd be no problem."

Misty wanted to tell him how right he was, but she knew that it wasn't just _his _fault after all. "I should be sorry too for letting it continue like that," Misty sighed. "And for actually believing there was any real love in it."

Ash gave her a look. "There _is _love Mist," he said placing his hand on top of hers. "I could never do any of that stuff unless it was with someone I love, I'd feel wrong if I did."

"But is it romantic love or sisterly love?" Misty asked, that made the pokemon trainer arch an eyebrow.

"Do you think I'd have sex with my sister?" Ash asked.

Misty giggled. "Sorry." The two laughed together a little bit before Misty gave him a serious look. "So where do we stand?" she asked. "Do you want _me_ to be your girlfriend or…her?"

Ash sighed. "I need more time Mist," he said. "I have to sort everything out first, make sure you're what I really want. I don't love Casey as much as I do you, I'm sure of that. But there's still other matters I need to tend to before I make a decision."

"Let me get this straight, you're saying you want to be with me but you have to think about it?" Misty asked.

"Kinda." Ash said sheepishly.

"Ugh you are such a dumbass," Misty groaned rolling over to face away from him. "Well however long it takes, just know that I'm always gonna wait. I either end up with you or I'm gonna be an old lonely lady with a dozen Meowths." Ash chuckled and gently turned her back over so she was facing him again. "You know that hurt my sides when you did that," Misty said.

"Sorry," Ash said not really caring about what hurt right now, all he cared about was the fact that their faces getting closer. Soon their lips were just barely touching as Misty said softly "I love you Ash." "I love you too Mist." He then closed the gap between them and engulfed her in what Misty thought was her best kiss ever.

"Alright Mr. Ketchum it's time we…" the doctor trailed off when he saw the two of them lip locked, he smiled and silently closed the door.

"Good job kid." He said to himself walking off.

* * *

"Ashy hurry up!" Casey groaned. "We were supposed to be there ten minutes ago!"

"I'm comin'," Ash rolled his eyes. "Can I please ask why I have to go over your Dad's house?"

"Because Daddy's super protective and whenever I'm dating someone he says he must meet them," Casey said.

Ash rolled his eyes again, this guy already didn't sound very appealing to him. Besides Ash was supposed to break up with Casey today, now how was he going to do that while visiting her father? Looks like he might have to come up with another plan. Ash then took Brock's car keys and walked off.

"I didn't know you had a driver's liscense." Casey said.

Ash laughed nervously. "Yeah…..liscense….." Ash quickly got into the car, with Casey in the passenger's seat, and turned the car on. As soon as the engine started Brock, who was asleep in his room, woke up.

"My car!" he cried jumping up and running out the door. He looked inside the windows and saw that Ash was starting to back out of the lot. "Ash! You son of a bitch!" He yelled as the car sped down the street no doubt waaay past the speed limit. Brock then slammed his fist down on the rail. "I'll kill him!"

"Um was that Brock?" Casey asked.

"Nah, just some crazy old man that always yells at me." Ash said.

"But he came out of your-"

"Yep. Crazy old man. So anyway what exactly is your father like?"

"Well like I said he's overprotective, but he's sweet and kind and even cuddly like a teddy bear." Casey sighed. Ash arched an eyebrow, this might not be so bad after all. "Oh we're here!" Casey said pointing to a what was a borderline mansion house.

"Hm, it's not that far from the apartment." Ash said getting out of the car. "Yeah, Daddy always wants to be close to his baby girl." Casey said as they walked up to the door. She used her key to open it and walked in calling "Daddy!"

"Is that my wittle girl?" a booming yet familiar voice called out. Ash heard the loud footsteps as Casey's father entered the room. When Ash saw who it was his face immediately went white.

"B-Boss?" he yelled out.

"Well well if it ain't my sissy-boy employee." Boss grinned.

Looks like this breakup thing was gonna take longer than Ash thought.

**A/N: I'm sooo sorry about the loooong update and the short chapter, but please review (even if it's to berate me for taking so long) **


End file.
